Aloha from Alola
by lulu joy
Summary: [Attention: Fic en 3 parties/30 chapitres écrite avant la sortie des jeux Sun/Moon. Bien lire l'avertissement au début du chapitre 1! Rated T pour violence dans la partie 3] James et Miaouss en ont par-dessus la tête d'échouer systématiquement à capturer Pikachu. Et s'ils quittaient tout, histoire de repartir sur des bonnes bases? Oui, mais pas sans Jessie! C'est ça le hic...
1. Part 1 - Ch 1

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, merci de venir lire ma fic.

Avant de commencer, un disclaimer: Les personnages de Pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fic ne me permet pas de gagner d'argent. Les deux premières parties ne contiennent aucune scènes pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles, et aucune des trois parties ne contiennent de lemon.

J'ai écrit ce récit pour le forum "Roketto dan no sekai" et je l'ai publié entre août et octobre 2016, avant la sortie des jeux Soleil/Lune et de l'anime. Cela explique, entre autre, le fait que la géographie d'Alola n'ai rien à voir, qu'il y a des OCs et que très peu de Pokémon d'Alola apparaissent (excepté les formes régionales dont nous avions déjà des informations l'été précédent).

Il y a trois parties: la première se situe sur le continent (avant Alola), l'action de la seconde se déroule à Alola, et un autre voyage est entamé dans la troisième. L'histoire se concentre plus particulièrement sur le trio Rocket, mais vous retrouverez les morveux... hum, Sacha et Pikachu régulièrement!

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Sa joue entra lourdement en collision avec le béton. Il releva la tête aussitôt, prêt à se défendre, prêt à en découdre, mais le poids de Miaouss vint écraser sa tête à nouveau contre le sol. Quand les deux amis reprirent leurs esprits, ils étaient seuls, devant le QG de la Team Rocket, dont la porte leur était définitivement fermée.

« Mais c'est pas vrais ! » s'écria le jeune homme. Il se précipita vers la lourde porte, et commença à y tambouriner avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Miaouss se tenait à côté, complètement médusé. « Cent… Cent-trente-six ans ?  
-Ils ont perdus l'esprit ! Sans nous… »

Un petit parloir s'ouvrit, et un sbire qu'il ne connaissait pas lui dit de filer. James répondit qu'il ne partirait pas, le sbire le menaça d'une arme et l'ex-Rocket ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Miaouss le suivit, ramassant au passage les Pokéballs que les sbires avaient rendus à James.  
« Attends ! Tu oublies tes Pokémons ! Et moi aussiii ! »

Mais James n'entendait plus : son esprit courrait avec lui le long de ses pensées, et il se demanda pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là…

o

Pour ça, il faut revenir quelques jours en arrière. Le scénario classique : La Team Rocket tente de voler Pikachu, le plan échoue, ils s'envolent vers d'autres cieux ('tooooqué !). Sauf que cette fois-là, Jessie n'y avait pas mis autant de cœur.

Alors que Miaouss sortait la trousse de secours, James examinait la main de son amie.  
« Une brûlure. Heureusement, il y a une source, tu devrais passer ta main sous l'eau froide. »  
Il conduisit Jessie à la source d'eau fraîche. Elle gémit en sentant le froid passer sur sa blessure, mais rapidement, la douleur fût anesthésiée.

« J'en ai marre. » Annonça-t-elle pendant que Miaouss lui appliquait du cataplasme.  
James se tourna vers elle. Même s'il s'inquiétait du moral de son amie, il espérait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle prenne une certaine décision… Qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre lui-même.  
« Marre ? » osa-t-il.  
« Tout ça… A Unys, on s'en sortait tellement mieux.  
-On n'avait pas à se soucier de Pikachu et des morveux. » fit remarquer le garçon.  
« Ni de moi pendant un certain temps. » plaça sournoisement Miaouss.  
« Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas plus efficaces ?  
-Je détestait être efficace » marmonna James. Sa partenaire l'entendit.  
« Je te détestait lorsque tu étais efficace aussi. Beaucoup trop froid. »  
Cela le fit sourire. Y arriverait-on ? Il jeta un regard à Miaouss, qui lui rendit son regard. Il ne suffisait plus que de quelques remarques savamment placées… Et peut-être que c'est elle-même qui mettrait cela sur le tapis.

« Cela ne me plaisait pas d'être un vrais méchant, tu sais. » Elle hocha la tête. « Alors, pourquoi continuons-nous à jouer les faux méchants ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons d'autres capacités, non ? Tu pourrais élever des Pokémons ils t'aiment d'instinct.  
-Et tu continuerais tes concours…  
-Et je pourrais faire de l'interprétation… et gagner plein de sous ! » Intervint Miaouss.

Jessie avait des étoiles plein les yeux. En quelques secondes, elle se renfrogna.  
« Mais pour ça, il faudrait quitter la Team Rocket. »  
Ses deux amis évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.  
« C'est vrais. Il faudrait écrire une belle lettre de démission… C'est difficile ce genre de lettre.  
-Je pourrais vous aider ! J'aime manier les mots humains. Une lettre pour trois, vous croyez que ça suffira ? »  
Devant l'animation de ses amis, Jessie n'osa rien rajouter. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient ça depuis des années, et c'était elle qui avait mis ça sur le tapis. Autant aller jusqu'au bout, dans ce cas… Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur d'empêcher James et Miaouss de reprendre leurs vies en mains.

« Je pense que le mieux serait peut-être de demander une audience au Boss. » proposa-t-elle. « Directement au QG. »  
Le Pokémon parlant et le jeune homme approuvèrent vivement. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ce soit si facile…

Et les voilà ce matin-là, de retour à Kanto. Au cas où, Miaouss avait quand même préparé une lettre de démission, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin…  
Giovanni les accueillit bien trop gentiment dans son bureau. Le Persian semblait rire à une blague que lui seul connaissait, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Miaouss.

« Tiens, qui voilà ! Jessie, James et… » le boss marqua un temps. «… et Miaouss, évidemment. »  
Ce dernier déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il commençait à se demander si tout cela se passerait bien comme prévu. Il tenta un regard vers James, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
« Vos résultats ont nettement baissés depuis Unys. C'est assez décevant, je dois l'avouer.  
-Hum, justement… »  
Les poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. James qui ose parler sans que le Boss ne l'y autorise ? Parole de Miaouss, c'était très inédit.

« Je vous écoute, James.  
-Eh bien, nous sommes venus vous remettre notre démission.  
-Oh ? Bien. A tous les deux ?  
-Les trois ! » Le coupa Miaouss.  
« Mais je ne t'oublie pas, bête de foire. » Répondit-il, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Le félin ne releva pas l'insulte, car il comprenait soudain ce que ça impliquait. Il insista : « Jessie, James et moi, nous vous remettons notre démission. J'ai même dicté une lettre… »

Fouillant précipitamment dans son paquetage, Miaouss détourna les yeux, et c'est avec une désagréable surprise qu'il entendit le rire maniaque du Boss s'élever dans la pièce. Il se retourna, et, voyant le sommet de sa tête dépassant de son bureau secoué de soubresauts nerveux, son malaise s'accentua encore un peu plus.

« Voyons ! J'accepte volontiers votre démission, Miaouss, James… Mais Jessie… Haha… N'a pas encore payé sa dette.  
-Sa dette ? » Répéta le jeune homme, incrédule. Il se retourna sur son amie pour la questionner, mais sa phrase resta au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son expression de tristesse résignée.

« Madame Boss a payé mes études et a pris en charge tous les frais, après la mort de ma mère… » Sa voix se serra. « Je dois beaucoup d'argent à la Team. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir comme ça.  
-Mais… Tu le savais ! » S'écria le Pokémon. « Et tu nous a fait venir quand même pour rendre notre démission.  
-Oui. » Souffla-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas vous interdire d'être libre. Moi, j'ai d'autres engagements. »  
Elle détourna le regard. Pas un instant elle n'avait osé poser ses yeux sur James.

« Bien ! C'est réglé. Enfin, tu sais bien qu'au rendement actuel, Jessie, il te faudra… hum… » le Boss tapota nonchalamment une calculette. « Au moins 136 ans de bon et loyaux services pour t'acquitter de ta dette. Mais peut-être que si tu deviens aussi efficace qu'à Unys, une petite quinzaine d'année devrait suffire. »

James restait estomaqué. Est-ce que Jessie l'abandonnait ?  
Et si c'était plutôt lui, par son inefficacité, qui l'avait freiné toute ses années dans son chemin vers l'acquittement de sa dette ?

« Pour vous deux… Oh, la prime de départ sera correcte, en fonction de l'ancienneté évidemment. Et vous récupérerez les Pokémons que vous aviez laissés en dépôt. Sur ce… Bye ! »

Persian enfonça un bouton juste à côté de sa patte deux trappes s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des deux ex-Rockets.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut! N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	2. Part 1 - Ch 2

Bonjour à tous! J'avais oublié de vous dire, que puisqu'il s'agit d'une fic finie depuis longtemps, je comptais poster à un rythme régulier: tous les 1 ou 2 jours, selon mes possibilités de connexions.

Merci à l'anonyme qui m'a laissé le premier commentaire! ça me fait énormément plaisir. Pour te répondre, j'avoue que j'ai eu cette idée de fic sans forcément avoir lu beaucoup de fic Pokémon auparavant, et quand j'ai fait une petite "étude de terrain", j'ai en effet trouvé très peu d'écrit sur le trio rocket!

Je vous laisse avec l'histoire...

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Jessie caressait la tête de son Branshitrouye tout en réfléchissant. La mission ne semblait pas si compliquée : Il y avait un château avec de superbes jardins. C'était une arène dont le champion avait réunis de puissants Pokémons de type plante et qui, en échange de sa tranquillité, avait promis de livrer un Pokémon entrainé une fois tous les cinq ans à la Team Rocket.

Mais voilà, cela faisait plus de six mois que le Boss attendait son dû, et c'était à la jeune femme sans équipe à aller le réclamer.  
En toute logique, elle n'aurait même pas à combattre, juste à rappeler au champion les termes de l'accord. Elle n'était pas là pour frapper durement… Elle était « le côté séduisant de l'organisation », pour paraphraser Giovanni. Il lui suffirait juste de sourire, de montrer son mandat de la Team et de prévenir des conséquences malheureuses en cas de refus de la livraison.

Elle jeta à nouveau un œil au plan de l'arène. Pour atteindre le château, elle devrait traverser pas moins de neuf parterres en carré. Certains contenaient des plantes toxiques, d'autres n'étaient que de simple potager. En soupirant, elle regretta que Miaouss et son odorat de chat ne puisse pas l'aider sur ce coup-là. De son compagnon Pokémon, son esprit dériva à son compagnon humain, et elle préféra chasser ses pensées-là.  
Il lui fallait être sérieuse et efficace, et c'était inutile de s'encombrer l'esprit avec des regrets.

o

« Aaaah, des regrets, des regrets, des regrets…  
-Des regrets. » lui répondit Miaouss « Il ne faut pas en avoir. C'était sa décision ! » Mais James gémit de plus belle.  
« Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Et elle a cru que nous préférerions l'abandonner… » Il explosa. « Mais la liberté ne me sert à rien ! A rien du tout ! Sans elle… »  
Il cessa de parler, tout proche qu'il était d'avouer à Miaouss… Ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas lui-même.  
Cela, le félin l'avait compris depuis longtemps, et il préféra détourner la conversation.

« Tout ça pour de l'argent… Je me demande si ça coute si cher d'élever un enfant.  
-Je ne peux dire. J'imagine que mes professeurs particuliers devaient avoir un salaire ? » Il soupira. « Enfin, ce n'est pas le même niveau, et ça ne m'a pas rendu plus malin. Si seulement nous pouvions racheter sa dette…  
-Pour cela, il faudrait être riche. » Lui fit remarquer Miaouss. « Genre, héritier d'une grande famille…  
-Hm.  
-Genre, avoir un compte en banque tellement énooorme que même Crésus en pleurerait.  
-Hm.  
-Enfin, dommage qu'aucun de nous deux ne rentre dans ses conditions, hein ?  
-Oh, ça va ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai que virtuellement cet argent. Je ne l'obtiendrais qu'après mon mariage avec Jessiebelle, et, devine quoi ?  
-Tu n'as toujours pas envie de l'épouser ? »

Le frisson d'horreur qui parcouru le dos de James fit naître sur son visage une expression qui répondait parfaitement à la question.

o

« C'est à se demander comment cet idiot… » Marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. « S'en sortait aussi bien avec les Pokémons plante. »  
Elle avait enfin franchis le jardin, passé le pont qui surplombait une cascade artificielle et était monté sur le belvédère. La pente était raide et les spores qu'elle avait respiré dans le jardin – Fichu Ortide ! – l'empêchaient de bien respirer.

Chassant une fois de plus James-charmeur-de-fleurs de son esprit, elle observa le portique d'entrée de l'arène. La grande porte grinça, et le champion, une petite femme rondelette (on repassera pour l'atout charme de Jessie) vint à elle.  
« Bonjour, Rocket. Je sais pourquoi tu es là.  
-C'est une bonne chose, cela m'épargnera une longue explication. »  
Elle remarqua assez vite une Pokéball frappée du sigle de la Team entre les mains de la championne.  
« Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous livrer cet Empiflor dans l'état ou il était il y a six mois. J'ai mis du temps à le remettre sur pied.  
-Un Empi… » Mais elle ne continua pas. Est-ce que l'univers allait la laisser tranquille avec ses souvenirs ?

« En tout cas, il est à vous. Mais pouvez-vous quitter plus discrètement mon arène qu'à votre arrivée ? Je tiens à ma réputation, et si on me soupçonne de travailler pour la Team Rocket…  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Jessie d'une voix blanche. Il lui sembla que la Pokéball que la championne venait de lâcher dans ses mains jointes pesait trois tonnes.  
Allez, se dit-elle en quittant le château par la porte de derrière. Plus que quinze ans à tenir si toutes ses missions se déroulaient comme celle-ci.

o

Allez, se dit-il en s'enfuyant précipitamment de la ville. Plus que 136 ans avant de revoir sa Jessie si toutes les idées pour se faire de l'argent s'achevaient comme celle-ci.  
L'idée de base était de jouer les amuseurs publics, avec Mime Junior jouant du tambourin et Tutafeh effrayant les enfants. Le clou du spectacle était une chanson de Miaouss. Ils avaient perfectionné un peu « Pokémon Cambrioleur », et il était sûr que la qualité de leurs vers n'étaient pas en cause… Mais plutôt la voix éraillée et peu mélodieuse du Pokémon.  
Enfin, au moins ils avaient récoltés (sur leurs têtes principalement) suffisamment de fruits et légumes pour en manger cinq fois par jour pendant deux semaines. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

Alors, en mangeant une ratatouille ce soir-là, les deux amis gardaient le silence. Miaouss était plongé dans un gros livre et James comptait les petits-pois. (Ils en avaient vraiment reçu autant ?)  
Soudain, le félin s'écria « Hahaaa !  
-Ha ? Qu'as-tu trouvé comme nouvelle idée ?  
-Une idée brillante, à ne pas en douter.  
-Je n'en doute pas, mais laquelle ?  
-La solution à tous nos problèmes.  
-Qui est ?  
-Même pour résoudre tes ennuis avec Jessiebelle, ce sera parfait.  
-En plus !  
-Et tout est légal !  
-MAIS ACCOUCHES ! »  
Miaouss toussa. « En réalité, nous, Miaouss, nous pondons ses œufs, comme tous les Pokémons…  
-J'M'EN FICHE !  
-Raaah, ça va, ça va, tu n'as aucune notion du suspens narratif. Eh bien, dans ce texte de lois concernant le mariage dans toutes les régions du continent…  
-D'où tu sors ce bouquin ?  
-Je l'ai piqué avant notre fiasco de tout à l'heure. Tu me laisses continuer ? »  
James hocha la tête avec empressement.  
« Eh bien, il est dit qu'à Kanto, un mariage peut être annulé sans sommation par l'un des deux conjoints, sans recours possible par l'autre, à condition de lui laisser la moitié de ses biens, et ce endéans les deux semaines après le mariage. »  
James ouvrit de grands yeux. « Que… Quoi ?  
-Je dis qu'avec ta fortune, une fois l'accès à ton compte ouvert après ton mariage avec Jessiebelle, tu n'as qu'à annuler le mariage, tu lui donnes la moitié et on se barre !  
-La moitié ?

-L'autre moitié devrait suffire à payer la dette de Jessie, non ? »

Les grands yeux de l'humain se remplirent de larmes. « Je… Je… Miaouss, tu es un génie.

-Je sais ! »

* * *

J'ai écrit cette partie en revenant de vacances dans les châteaux de la Loire... Ou j'avais pris ma première arène dans Pokémon Go! Je me souviens, c'était dans les jardins de Villandry! c'est pour ça que l'arène que Jessie traverse ressemble à ces jardins.  
Inutile de dire que mon Lipoutou n'était resté que 10 minutes à la tête de l'arène.

"Pokémon Cambrioleur" est une référence à une fic plus courte que je posterais un jour, ou Miaouss, pas peu fier, chantait sur l'air de "Gentleman cambrioleur"... Enfin bref. Elle est trouvable sur le site "Roketto Dan", sous le nom de "L'album photo".


	3. Part 1 - Ch 3

Merci de continuer à me lire... Je crains, mes chers amis, qu'un sacré mariage ne vienne troubler la quiétude (?) de cette histoire...

RaR (réponse aux reviews):

Coucou Jez, promis dès que l'inspiration sur la Team Rocket reviens, je reviendrais sur le forum. Je passe y jeter un œil (sur l'ancien et le nouveau) de temps en temps. Merci de ton commentaire, bisous!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

C'était la cinquième mission qu'elle menait à bien depuis qu'elle évoluait en solitaire, et ça la déprimait. C'était peut-être désespérant de ne pas parvenir à attraper ce Pikachu de malheur, mais au moins, elle s'amusait… Ici, chacune de ses missions étaient ternes, sans saveur, même lorsque l'enjeu se faisait sérieux.

C'est pour ça qu'elle fut presque – oui, presque – contente d'apercevoir le bout de la casquette du morveux pointer au détour d'une rue. Elle vérifia rapidement dans une vitrine que ses cheveux étaient bien relevés et que son costume était réussi, et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, mais elle s'accordait le temps de lui jouer un tour pendable, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Oooh, que vois-je ? Un dresseur ! As-tu déjà le badge germination de l'arène de Villagynie ?  
-Euh… Bonjour madame. » Lui répondit Sacha, un peu surpris de se faire accoster de la sorte.  
« Ouiii, bonjour mon petit ! » Elle fit sa voix la plus mielleuse que possible. « Alors, dit moi ?  
-Euh, non… Je viens juste d'arriver en ville.  
-Oh ! Eh bien laisse-moi te donner un petit truc… Pour arriver à l'arène, il faut traverser neuf parterres de fleurs… Reste toujours le plus à droite possible si tu veux éviter des bricoles ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.  
« Oh, super, merci du tuyau !  
-Mais de rien jeune ami ! Bon courage pour ton badge !  
-Encore merci ! »  
Motivé, le jeune garçon s'élança vers l'arène accompagné de son Pikachu, sans entendre le rire retenus de Jessie derrière lui. Elle cessa de pouffer en percevant le tintement reconnaissable du téléphone de son pokématos.  
« Aaah, on me dérange dans mon petit triomphe… » Elle décrocha. « Allo ? »

o

« Aaah, on me dérange dans mon bain… » Gémit la dame d'un certain âge, mais d'une grande classe et toujours d'une beauté indubitable, qui se parait de son peignoir de bain. Elle décrocha le téléphone plaqué or que sa dame de compagnies avait apporté expressément. « Allo ?  
-Bonjour, mère ! » Il fallu quelques instant à madame Morgan pour reconnaître la voix au bout du fil.  
« Ah, tiens, mon fils indigne…  
-Mère, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » Elle soupira. Est-ce que cet imbécile de James s'était marié avec la vagabonde qui l'accompagnait la dernière fois ? Elle s'apprêtait déjà à le déshériter.  
« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour me donner cette si bonne nouvelle ?  
-Je… »

A l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique, James tremblait et espérait que cela ne s'entendait pas trop. Il chercha l'aide de Miaouss du regard, et celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer. Il articula silencieusement : « Je ne peux pas ! » ce à quoi le Pokémon répondit de la même manière : « Tout va bien se passer ! Pense à Jessie ! »

« J'ai décidé de me marier. Avec Jessiebelle. Je suis dans le coin de la propriété de Pépé et Mémé, tu crois qu'on pourrait organiser ça là-bas ? J'y serais après-demain, logiquement. »  
Il avait parlé très vite, pour éviter que sa mère ne lui coupe la parole.  
« Euh… » Madame Morgan ne savait pas que répondre, tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? « Hum, eh bien, c'est une belle propriété, pourquoi pas ? Il nous faudra sans doute plus de deux jours pour organiser tout ça, évidemment.  
-Bien ! J'aurais le temps de me reposer avant, haha ! » Mais James ne riait pas du tout. « On fait comme ça ?  
-D'accord, mon fils. J'ai hâte de pouvoir annoncer à ton père que tu es enfin revenu à la raison !  
-Embrasse-le pour moi ! » Il se serait bien donner des baffes. Il n'avait jamais embrassé son père de sa vie et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer…  
Elle raccrocha, et renvoya sa dame de compagnie avec le téléphone. « Et préparez-moi ma voiture. Je voudrais aller voir mon mari, et je pense qu'il est à l'autre bout du jardin. »

o

C'était un coup de téléphone du Boss, et une nouvelle mission… Il la félicitait pour l'Empiflor, aussi. Il lui agitait au bout d'un bâton l'espérance d'être enfin libre, mais elle savait bien que lorsque ce serait le cas, sa jeunesse serait passée.  
Et elle avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle : pour la prochaine mission, elle devrait superviser deux jeunes sbires qui avaient du « potentiel »… La plaie ! Elle détestait faire partie d'une équipe. C'était une solitaire… Sauf…

Elle jeta un œil à son porte-monnaie. Ce n'est pas cesoir qu'elle mangerait comme il faut. Ah, qu'il était doux, le temps des petits plats de Miaouss ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le restaurant tous les soirs… Sauf…

o

Miaouss faisait réchauffer la ratatouille de la veille. Logiquement, ils devraient arriver le lendemain chez Pépé et Mémé, et ça mettait James me meilleure humeur. Il se demandait comment allait Eoko… Il aurait bien besoin de sa voix douce et de son regard aimable pour le réconforter…  
« Je me demande si Eoko va bien. Oh ! J'ai oublié de demander à mère de ramener Caninou ! »  
Miaouss grommela quelque chose. « Hu ? Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ? » Lui demanda James.  
« C'est rien, je pensais à autre chose. » Il ne dit rien de plus pour ne pas chagriner son ami, mais il s'était souvenu, en touillant dans le ragoût, que Jessie ne savait pas cuisiner. Il regarda les morceaux de légume flotter à la surface et pensa : « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas faim. »  
Après le diner, James s'endormit rapidement. L'accumulation de stress, sans doute. Le Pokémon vint se blottir contre lui, car la nuit était fraîche et il frissonnait.  
« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas froid. » chuchota-t-il.

Un délicieux plat de nouille, c'était finalement tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Christopher lui avait fait envoyer par Roucoups express une carte qui lui donnait droit à un repas gratuit par jour dans sa chaîne de restaurant, ainsi que d'une couverture ultrafine mais chauffante, dernière génération. Au moins un repas par jour dont elle n'aurait pas à se soucier… Même si l'enseigne lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur, et qu'elle se demandait comment Christopher était au courant de sa déconvenue.

En arrivant à Kanto, elle le prévint qu'elle serait à Jadielle, car il lui avait promis de la voir si elle passait dans un resto de la région, ou il venait d'installer 5 nouveau restaurants. Il arriva à 20h et ils commandèrent deux plats du jour – des nouilles, mais avec du bœuf.

« Je suis content de te voir. Miaouss m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours pour m'expliquer la situation et me supplier de t'envoyer une carte. Il venait de se souvenir que tu ne savais pas cuisiner.  
-Ce bon vieux Miaouss. » Elle songea à son ami poilu en lui attribuant des ailes d'anges gardiens, un plat de nouille dans une main et une couverture chauffante de l'autre. « Mais j'aurais peut-être bientôt d'autres cuisiniers, car on va me confier deux jeunes sbires en formation.  
-Oh ! Je t'enverrais deux autres cartes, on ne sait jamais. » Lui dit l'ex-rocket en souriant. Puis, son sourire se fit plus songeur. « Ta dette… Elle est si élevée ?  
-Oui… Même si j'en ignore le montant exact.  
-Dommage. J'aimerais t'aider… Avant que cet imbécile ne fasse une grosse bêtise.  
-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de James. » Ironisa-t-elle. Il resta silencieux quelques instant.

« J'i… j'imagine que tu n'y es pas invitée ?  
-Attends, je vais prendre mon agenda, mais je ne pense pas avoir reçu d'invitation à quelle fête que ce soit depuis… Oh, au moins une dizaine d'année. »  
Christopher déglutit.  
« Tu ne sais pas. C'est que… James se marie dans trois jours. »

* * *

Vous voyez la Jessie pétrifiée? Effrayant, non?

Christopher... est un ancien de la Team Rocket qui s'est reconvertit comme restaurateur. Vous pouvez le voir dans l'épisode "Le roi du vermicelle"!


	4. Part 1 - Ch 4

Bon long weekend à tous! Je suis en vacances chez mes parents, et je peux enfin pour poster le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Il y avait comme de la fureur dans l'air, et les deux sbires le sentirent bien. Jessie les détaillait d'un œil inquisiteur, et sa colère prenait consistance dans la petite pièce… Et, vraiment, ils commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça.

« Bon, bien. » finit-elle par dire. « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait cuisiner, au moins ? »  
Les deux levèrent timidement la main.  
« Ah, une bonne nouvelle, enfin. »

C'est vrais qu'elle était plutôt déconcertée, vu la dégaine de ses deux-là. Il y avait Didi, c'était la fille. Mignonne, mais même le morveux était plus grand qu'elle ! Elle faisait, quoi ? Un mètre cinquante ? Et ses cheveux étaient coiffés n'importe comment, comme si c'était elle-même qui se les était coupés.  
Et l'autre… Elle n'avait pas bien compris son nom.  
« Oui, je sais, mon nom est compliqué. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Wattouat. » Avait-il répondu.

Elle hésitait à penser qu'est-ce qui était le plus ridicule chez lui : sa maigreur extrême, ses tatouages plus que nombreux (et pas toujours réussis) ou bien son surnom.  
Mais le plus insupportable chez ses nouveaux coéquipiers, c'était qu'ils formaient un couple.  
Elle leur accorda quartier libre, avec l'instruction de rassembler leurs affaires (elle avait rédigé une liste d'objets indispensables en mission) et d'être prêt à treize heures à l'entrée. Ensuite, elle se réfugia au self du QG pour examiner en détail les points important de la mission tout en grignotant.

o

Un buffet spécial Pokémon était dressé dans la serre. Eoko piaillait de joie, et il quitta la nuque de son maître autour de laquelle il s'était enroulé. Pépé lui servit ses biscuits préférés, et tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la serre, humain comme Pokémon, furent emplis de félicité à entendre son doux chant.

« C'est comme si tous mes problèmes s'envolaient » Murmura James. Puis le visage de Jessiebelle revint à sa mémoire. « Oh, Eoko, chante encoure pour moi, mes problèmes m'assaillent.  
-EoOooOo…  
-Chum chummiammioum yum yum…  
-Fait moins de bruit en mangeant, Miaouss, j'essaye de profiter des bienfaits de mon cher petit Eoko…  
-… Kooo ! »  
Mémé vint s'assoir à côté de lui.  
« Comment vas-tu, petit James ?  
-Bien, mémé, bien.  
-Et comment vas-tu vraiment ? »  
Sa gorge se serra.

« Parce qu'on n'a pas pu s'empêcher, Pépé et moi… De se demander pourquoi tu revenais si soudainement pour épouser cette folle.  
-Mémé ! » Il ne l'avait jamais entendu critiquer Jessiebelle.  
« Surtout qu'il y avait cette voleuse avec toi, l'autre fois. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre… »  
Il ne répondit pas.  
« J'ai touché juste, hum ? Oh, viens là, Mime Jr… Viens, ce n'est rien… »  
Et mémé pris dans ses bras le Pokémon si sensible et sécha ses larmes. Puis, elle sécha celles de son petit James…

o

Après la lecture du premier quart du dossier, Jessie était rassuré. Elle avait déjà accomplis ce genre de mission, c'était vraiment du gâteau pour mettre les gamins dans le bain. La seule chose gênante, c'était la cible : Une pépinière de baies et de noigrumes. Elles étaient souvent protégés par des Pokémons plante (qui, décidément, commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot) et insecte (avec tous les poisons que ça impliquait).

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas son ex-meilleure amie s'assoir en face d'elle. Cette dernière toussa pour attirer son attention.

« Eeeyh, Jessie, alors, tu te coltines deux nouveaux ?  
-Mêles-toi de tes oignons, Cassidy.  
-Maiiis, Jess ! Il faut tellement que je te prévienne ! » Elle baissa la voix. « On les a eu aussi en apprentissage, Botch et moi.  
-Hu ? » Ce genre d'info était toujours bonnes à prendre. « Et niveau compétence ?  
-Oh, pas de problème. Leur montée en grade aurait déjà été décidée si… » Elle laissa un blanc dans sa phrase, attendant que Jessie insiste.  
« Si quoi, Cass ?  
-Eh bien, Boutch et moi, on a remarqué un truc bizarre, alors on leur a demandé… Leur histoire est pas croyable !  
-Ils sont en couple. C'est ce que je craignais.  
-Nooon ! Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas ça, le pire. Après tout, Blutch et moi, on est en couple aussi… »

Jessie songea que cette fille était probablement la seule au monde incapable de se souvenir du prénom de son petit ami. Ou alors, elle disait ça juste pour la faire enrager.

« Attends, je te raconte ! C'était par une nuit de brume…  
-Et la version courte ?  
-Perdu dans le brouillard, ils ont rencontré un Pokémon mystérieux, sans doute un légendaire, qui leur a échangé leurs personnalités. »  
Jessie fronça des sourcils. « C'est-à-dire ?  
-Tu n'auras aucun problème avec Wattouat. Il est tout doux, presque espiègle. On dirait un lutin charmant… Mais Didi… » Elle prit une intonation craintive. « C'est ultraviolente. Elle ne dira rien pendant des jours, se comporteras normalement, puis, tout d'un coup… » Elle agita les bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Boum ! Elle explosera ! Et gare à toi, ou à Wattouat, si vous vous trouvez sur son chemin. Et je te parle même pas de son langage. J'ai appris des mots dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence même.  
-Eeerrrh. C'est flippant. Mais bon à savoir.  
-Je préférais te prévenir, car… Hum, ce n'est pas le gars qui va t'aider, et comme tu es toute, toute, toute seule avec elle… » Elle soupira. « Moi au moins, j'avais Brotch…  
-Hm, ça va, merci… » Elle décida d'éloigner Cassidy de cette pente-là. « Et ils ont quoi comme Pokémon ?  
« Un Lainergie…  
-Sans blague !  
-Il est à Didi, et c'est un monstre. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'élève, mais ça plait beaucoup au Boss. Il est hargneux… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux. Sinon, lui, il a un Munja. Qui est très sympa, d'ailleurs.  
-J'ai le pressentiment que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. »

o

« J'ai le pressentiment que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. » Constata Mémé. Elle était déjà parvenue à enfiler un nœud papillon à chacun des Pokémon de James, et Miaouss avait même réussi à se le nouer lui-même. Restait le plus coriace de tous : James.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu aimes tant l'élégance.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de me faire élégant pour elle. » Lâcha-t-il. Il avait fini par tout expliquer à Pépé et Mémé, qui étaient donc de mèche dans le plan de conquête d'héritage.  
« Tu n'as qu'à penser que tu te fais élégant pour Jessie, ça passera mieux » suggéra Miaouss. « Au fait, Christopher m'a répondu. Il viendra au mariage.  
-Super ! Tu crois que je pourrais le prendre comme témoin ? »  
La figure de Miaouss pris une expression de déception profonde.  
« Ne fait pas cette tête, toi, tu seras le témoin si un jour je parviens à épouser Jessie.  
-Eh beh c'est pas pour demain... » Ronronna-t-il.

* * *

L'arrivée de deux OCs qui vont casser la baraque! (oui c'est une prémonition)


	5. Part 1 - Ch 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5! n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

La réception était splendide, et James avait prononcé sans y réfléchir le serment de mariage pendant qu'au deuxième rang, Christopher et Miaouss tentaient de calmer Mime Jr, en proie à une crise de nerf.

Madame Morgan tourna vers eux un regard de reproche et donna un coup de pied autoritaire à Caninou (« Cesse un peu de geindre ! »), puis se fixa à nouveau sur sa victoire en cours : Son fils se mariait avec une fille absolument parfaite. Elle détailla la robe de sa belle-fille, toute en dentelle et soie blanche. Vraiment, c'était une belle victoire que de voir ça. Et James souriait !  
C'était le sourire le plus faux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais c'était déjà un sourire.

Par contre, le sourire de Jessiebelle était un peu effrayant. Elle était heureuse, ça, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangé dans cette joie. Oh, évidemment, Monsieur et Madame Morgan savaient que Jessiebelle était parfois un peu particulière, mais elle venait d'une grande famille, avec un bon sang, et elle leur ferait plein de beaux petits-enfants. Plein de petits Morgan avec un caractère plus fort que leur père, et, dans le tas, peut-être un futur leader pour la société familiale.  
Elle rêvassa aux enfants parfaits et perdit le fil de la cérémonie.

o

L'humeur de Jessie était au niveau de l'apocalypse, et ça commençait à irriter Didi. « Quelle conne celle-là. Si elle ne voulait pas nous former, fallait pas accepter cette mission !  
-Calme toi, dear… » Répondit doucement son compagnon. « Je pense que cela ne vient pas de nous. Elle nous a parlé plutôt gentiment depuis le début, mais elle s'énerve… sur tout le reste.  
-Mouai. Mais moi, j'ai pas envie de subir les sautes d'humeur d'une espèce de… »  
Watt plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son amie.  
« Pitié, les enfants ne veulent pas entendre ce genre de mots.  
-AAAAAH QUEL ESPECE DE !$*µ ?£ DE RACAILLOU DE MES… » Hurla la voix de Jessie un peu plus loin, qui avait shooté ce qu'elle pensait être une pierre pour se calmer.  
-Tu disais ? » Demanda Didi en haussant les sourcils.

o

James s'empiffrait littéralement de petits fours… C'était la seule chose qui le calmait à l'instant présent.  
« Mon époux ! Mon mari ! Arrête de manger autant, ce n'est pas très convenable !  
-Croumpf.  
-On dirait ton chat de gouttière. D'ailleurs, il faudra penser à faire un tri dans tes Pokémons.  
-Ahumpfkofkofkof !  
-Et voilà qu'il s'étouffe. Ce n'est pas convenable et en plus, c'est dangereux. Calme toi, je n'ai pas envie de devenir veuve tout de suite ! »

James songea en regardant le sourire angélique de Jessiebelle que lui, il n'aurait pas été contre de lui infliger un veuvage prématuré, si la mort pouvait l'éloigner un peu de cette folle. Heureusement, il avait la loi pour lui.  
« Arrh. Hum. Tu disais quoi à propos de mes Pokémons ?  
-Ils ne sont pas convenables. A part peut-être ce joli petit Eoko. Je veux dire, tu les as vus ? Gaulet et Tutafeh sont effrayants, Vortente te grimpe dessus en permanence, Mime Jr est encore plus geignard que toi…  
-Tu… Me demandes d'abandonner mes Pokémons ?  
-Oh, peut-être pas, mais tu pourrais les laisser dans un PC. On en achètera un avec notre fortune ! »

Son sourire, désarmant de sincérité, l'empêchât de répliquer.  
« Je ne suis pas contre ton Caninou non plus, du moment qu'il est régulièrement toiletté. Par contre ce Miaouss est miteux. Il ira dans le PC.  
-Mais Miaouss n'est pas à moi ! »  
Elle leva la tête, soucieuse. « Ah bon ? Et il est à qui ?  
-Euuh… de ce que je sache, il s'appartient à lui-même.  
-C'est un Pokémon sauvage ? » Elle regarda le félin en question se tenir sur ses deux pattes. « Il est pourtant bien dressé, même s'il n'est pas bien élevé. Mais s'il est sauvage, il pourrait être dangereux ? »  
James ouvrit grand la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le coupa. « En tout cas, ça me rassure, cela veut dire qu'on peut le chasser de notre manoir ! »  
Posé sur la tête de Miaouss, Mime Jr réprima un hoquet de désespoir.  
« Mais… » Commença James, qui fut à nouveau coupé par son épouse qui parlait maintenant de la déco du manoir. Il murmura : « … c'est mon ami… »

o

Au moins, Jessie mangeait quelque chose de bon tous les soirs, soit grâce à Christopher, soit grâce à la bleusaille. Hier soir, le souper était divin. Ce soir également, mais ça ne passait pas.  
« J'en connais quelques-uns qui doivent manger des petits fours en dansant dans une grande et magnifique salle avec un lustre de cristal en plein milieu… » Songea-t-elle en mâchant péniblement ses carottes. « En dansant…  
-Eh, c'est si mauvais que tu pleures dans mes carottes, l'ancêtre ?  
-Non, c'est très bon, Didi… » Elle n'osa pas répliquer, et elle n'en avait pas la force. L'après-midi, ils étaient arrivés aux abords de la plantation d'arbre à baies et noigrumiers, et croisé un Ortide farceur. Si ça avait bien fait rire Watt, Didi n'avait absolument pas apprécié, et elle avait tourné sa colère contre la pauvre petite bestiole, et ensuite, contre ses coéquipiers.  
C'est le genre de choses qu'on n'a pas envie de revivre.

« Et encore » lui avait dit le garçon, comme il mettait de la glace sur ses hématomes. « Elle n'a pas appelé Lainergie.  
-Au pire, je suis habituée aux décharges électriques. » Répliqua l'ainée.  
Jessie revint sur terre alors que la petite lui demandait pour la troisième fois pourquoi elle pleurait.  
« Mais laisse-là tranquille, dear, elle a bien le droit d'avoir un coup de mou. » dit Watt, en tentant de la raisonner.  
« Mouai. Là c'est pas du mou, c'est des pleurnicheries. »  
Jessie, pour ne pas répondre, se replongea dans les plans de la plantation. Peut-être que cette mission fera diminuer un peu plus sa peine ?  
Est-ce qu'il a embrassé Jessiebelle devant l'autel ?

o

James se lavait énergiquement les dents. Après avoir craché, il prit sa voix la plus plaintives et s'épancha sur son reflet. « Six ! Six baisers ! Elle ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, cette obsédée. »  
Un regard compatissant et triste lui répondit dans le miroir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le percuta et le fit s'écraser contre la glace.  
« Jaaames !  
-Ah, ouf. » Un instant, il avait cru que son épouse l'avait suivit jusque dans la salle de bain, mais c'était Christopher.  
« Ne dit pas ouf tout de suite ! J'ai deux nouvelles. Et elles sont mauvaises.  
-Oh non.  
-La première, c'est que ta chambre pour ta nuit de noce est prête.  
-Oh non.  
-Et l'autre, c'est que les domestiques ont jeté Miaouss dehors ! »

* * *

Imaginez ce pauvre Miaouss jeté par la porte arrière, dans les buissons, sans même avoir pu toucher aux zakouskis! C'est une honte!

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.


	6. Part 1 - Ch 6

C'est plus mort qu'avant, ffnet, ou alors plus personne ne poste de commentaire (même critiques)? dommage. Mais si vous me lisez en silence, j'espère que vous appréciez malgré tout!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Juste avant de quitter la propriété, Miaouss avait eu le temps de confier le livre de lois à Christopher, et ce dernier lui avait communiqué la dernière position connue de Jessie. C'est ainsi que le Pokémon s'en fut à la grande ville la plus proche en espérant trouver une gare et un train inter-région. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il resquillait, et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre.  
Christopher, quant à lui, avait déjà contacté un avocat et ils étaient prêts à lancer la machine judiciaire dès que James aurait accès aux comptes.

Et James était attaché à un lit.  
« Mais pourquoi tu veux paaaaaaas ! » Demanda Jessiebelle.  
« J'me sens pas prêt ! C'est tout !  
-Mais on est mariéééés !  
-Et alors ? Ton p'tit cousin, comment il s'appelait déjà…  
-Charles-Edouard ?  
-Il s'est bien marié à 12 ans. D'ailleurs, si on les avait écouté, on serait marié depuis cet âge-là aussi… on l'a quand même pas forcé à…  
-Bien sûr que non ! Mais entre adultes consentants… »  
James soupira. « Justement, je pense que je suis adulte, mais pas consentant.  
-Mais c'est notre nuit de noce !  
-Et alors ? »

Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'assis sur son ventre. « Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort. Tu te souviens plus comment on fait ?  
-Et comment je pourrais ? » Jessiebelle fit la moue. « Oh, j'aurais cru que toi et cette… vagabonde… Enfin, tant mieux ! Nous arrivons purs et innocents à notre mariage, n'est-ce pas romantique ?  
-J'aimerais rester pur et innocent, si tu le veux bien.  
-Je veux pas ! » Et elle resserra son étreinte sur lui en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'une main se glissa sous la chemise de James, il crut qu'il allait hurler.

« MIIIIIIIII ! »  
Jessiebelle s'effondra sur lui, assommé, avec un Mime Jr posé sur sa tête. Il était sorti furieux de sa Pokéball en ressentant le désarroi de son maître.  
« Brave Mi-Mime, ça c'est un bon Pokémon, tu es le meilleur ! »  
Ravi des félicitations, il entama une petite danse.  
« Tu danse très bien Mime Jr, mais tu ne voudrais pas me détacher ?  
-Mimiii ! » Et il sauta aux quatre coins du lit pour défaire les liens qui retenaient son maitre.

o

L'aspirateur à baie était efficace, il n'y avait de morveux nulle part, donc ils avaient ramené du stock au QG et le Boss était content. Tellement content qu'il assigna une nouvelle mission à Jessie et aux deux sbires.

« Je ne vais quand même pas séparer une équipe qui gagne, hum ? »  
Cette voix résonna dans la tête de Jessie alors qu'elle était pendue au bout d'une corde, les mains attachée dans le dos et ligotée.  
« Une équipe qui gagne, tu parles.  
-Dommage qu'aucun de nos Pokémons n'aient un bon flair, on aurait pu repérer le piège bien avant. » Fit remarquer Watt.  
« Du flair...  
-Toooké !  
-Celui-là, c'est quand même le plus stupide de tous. » S'énerva Didi. Elle avait déjà piqué une crise lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits attrapés, et c'était pourtant retombé…

« Il est là, en bas, à nous regarder avec ses yeux vides…  
-Qulbutoké, fait quelque chose ! » Se résigna à dire Jessie, sans grand espoir.  
« Quuuulbu ! » et le Pokémon s'en alla dans les buissons.  
« Mais nooon pas par làààà ! » Les buissons bruissèrent encore quelques instants, puis le calme revint.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits derrière eux. Endoloris, ils ne pouvaient se retourner pour voir ce qui approchait.

« Ce truc vient de ton coté, Jessie ! » prévint la jeune fille.  
Jessie entendit une chose bondir et briser ses liens de ses griffes. Elle sentait même les griffes sur sa peau : en la libérant, la créature n'avait pas fait dans le détail. Elle chuta de deux mètres, pile poil sur son étrange libérateur.  
« Hmpfff Jessie, lèèève-toi !  
-Aaaaah ! Ça a parlé ! »  
Elle se remit sur ses deux pieds aussi vite que possible.  
« Ouai, et profites que t'es debout pour venir nous chercher, eh patate ! » Hurla Didi.

Mais Jessie n'y prêta pas attention, car elle relevait le Pokémon à moitié assommé.  
« Miaouss !  
-Jessie… » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Tu m'as manquééééé !  
-Aaah, tu m'as grifféééée! »  
Devant l'air contrit du Pokémon parlant, elle se radouçis.  
« Merci de m'avoir libérée. Peux-tu aider ceux-là ? " demanda-t-elle en désignant ses apprentis. Revigoré, il sortit ses griffes et déchira leurs liens en sautant. Par chance, la chute calma la jeune fille, et elle se tint tranquille.

C'est Wattouat qui réagit en premier. « Mais je rêve ou ce Miaouss parle?  
-C'est un nouveau? hum, moi qui croyait être une véritable légende au sein de la Team Rocket, on m'a vite oublié. Pourtant, on m'a même consacré des poèmes ! » Se désola Miaouss.  
Jessie le serra dans ses bras. « Tu es inoubliable. Et merci pour les nouilles et la couverture.  
-C'est normal. » Il ferma les yeux, savourant le moment, puis les rouvris, et ils s'étaient fait plus durs.

« Mais je suis revenu pour te demander de l'aide. »  
Elle tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers, qui écoutaient leur conversation avec intérêt.  
« Eh la bleusaille ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il commence à faire faim ?  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la bleusaille ? » Rétorqua la demoiselle dont Watt pris le bras fermement pour la traîner plus loin.  
« Viens, il faut du bois pour le feu.  
-Mais...  
-Viens je te dis. »

* * *

Qui doutait du fait que Mime Jr. était très fort? Surtout lorsque l'intégrité physique/psychologique de son maître est en jeu.


	7. Part 1 - Ch 7

On arrive tout doucement à la fin de la partie 1... Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Dans une autre région du monde, quatre Pokéballs s'agitaient dans une boite en bois. Elles étaient posées dans du velours et des cerclages en fer les entouraient pour les empêcher de s'ouvrir inopinément. Le couvercle de la boite se referma, quelqu'un tourna une clef dans la serrure et on déplaça le coffret.

o

Jessie s'assis, et Miaouss vint se poser sur ses genoux.  
« Tu as besoin de moi, mon ami ?  
-Oui. Enfin, il ne s'agis pas de moi. »  
La jeune femme compris aussitôt.  
« Si c'est pour me parler de James que tu es venu... Sache que j'ai fait une croix sur tout ça.  
-Tout ça quoi?  
-Tout ça rien du tout. » Miaouss resta songeur.

« C'était mon idée. » Osa-t-il au bout d'un temps. Sa voix était devenue plus ténue qu'une feuille de papier de riz. « Et j'ai réussis à le convaincre qu'avec sa fortune, il pouvait rembourser ta dette.  
-Je... Quoi ? C'est ma dette, c'est à moi de la payer.  
-Non. C'est une dette injuste. On n'élève pas un enfant en se disant qu'il nous remboursera plus tard, on l'élève car on l'aime et le chérit. »

Jessie soupira. « Madame Boss m'aimait bien, je crois.  
-Je ne pense pas que cette histoire de dette vienne d'elle, de réputation, ce n'est pas son style. » Il vint poser son visage contre l'épaule de Jessie. « J'ai mis James dans les ennuis pour te retirer des ennuis. Quel piètre ami je fais.  
-Ne dit pas ça. Je n'échangerais un ami comme toi pour rien au monde. » Ses bras se refermèrent sur lui, et Miaouss sentis quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa fourrure.  
Lorsqu'il vit à nouveau son visage, il était sec, mais ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Hum... Eh bien, qu'as-tu bien pu dire pour que James se laisse convaincre d'épouser finalement sa petite fiancée?  
-Déjà, j'ai lu un livre ou... »

o

Dans une autre région du monde, quatre Pokémons étaient enfermés dans des Pokéballs, elles-mêmes mises sous clef dans une boite, elle-même déposée dans un coffre fort.  
Le premier Pokémon pleurait.  
Le second avait faim.  
Le troisième était en colère.  
Le quatrième se résignait. Il avait déjà été enfermé dans une tombe, et les Pokéballs étaient plus confortables.

o

Le juge mit sa plus belle perruque poudrée; ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on prononçait un divorce pareil... 4 jours de mariage, des millions à diviser, une lois obscure sortie par un avocat retors... La séance de la veille avait été interrompue par les cris hystérique de la mariée, qui, apparemment, voulait l'argent *et* son époux.

L'époux en question n'était pas de cet avis, et le juge ne put que compatir.  
Il ouvrit la porte arrière de l'unique salle du palais de justice local et vint s'installer sur son fauteuil élimé. Ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui se pressaient dans la salle, il regarda le plafond, le plâtre qui se décollait et les infiltrations qui formaient de grandes taches d'humidité. S'il avait ne serait-ce que la moitié du salaire de l'un des deux avocats qui s'occupaient des deux parties dans ce procès, il ferait faire des rénovations...

En reportant son regard sur la salle, il remarqua une personne qui n'avait pas assisté à la séance de la veille. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à grosse lunette et aux cheveux roux tressés, qui ressemblait, ma foi, très fort à l'épouse délaissée. Il haussa les épaules en supposant qu'elle était sa sœur. D'ordinaire, il refusait la présence des Pokémons dans son tribunal, mais le Miaouss qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux semblait tranquille.

o

Lorsque le juge frappa de son marteau son pupitre, la salle fit silence. Néanmoins, quelques chuchotis revinrent progressivement.  
« Tu vois tout ça ? Si tu continues tes bêtises, on finira par être les accusés d'une salle aussi pourrie.  
-Ta gueule, Watt.  
-Franchement, je t'ai suivi car je ne te quitterais jamais, mais plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que la Team, c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Didi soupira. « C'est vrais que quand je vois les difficultés pour en sortir...  
-Voilà.  
-Chuuut! » Leur ordonna Miaouss. « Vous allez nous faire remarquer!  
-J'appelle à la barre le témoin. » Déclara le juge, un peu plus fort. « Madame Morgan, mère de la partie demanderesse. Veuillez jurer... »

Elle jura de ne dire que la stricte vérité, et abjura quelques minutes plus tard en racontant à quel point James avait toujours souhaité épouser Jessiebelle.  
Jessie, de son côté, avait du mal à retenir ses nerfs. L'avocat que Christopher avait engagé se fendit d'un « Objection! » très sonore.

« Votre honneur, si je puis me permettre, c'est une belle histoire, que ces deux petits enfants destinés l'un à l'autre... Mais ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge! »  
La salle entière frissonna de l'audace de cet avocat qui osait traiter Madame Morgan de menteuse.  
« Objection acceptée. Je vous en prie, questionnez cette dame. »

o

Christopher jubilait à la pause de midi. Les différents témoignages avaient étés démontés méticuleusement et il était maintenant parfaitement évident, aussi bien pour le public que pour le juge, que James n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage. Ils auraient évidemment préférés que cela se fasse sans procès, conformément à la loi, mais la famille avait insisté... Et peut-être que James n'aurait finalement pas à y laisser la moitié de sa fortune!

« Ce serait pas mal, surtout vu le prix que l'on paye cet avocat. » réfléchit-il tout haut.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna James.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Mais il s'inquiétait, et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Par réflexe, il donna un coup de pied et c'est un Miaouss assommé que Christopher extirpa de dessous la table.  
« Te revoilà ! » s'écria James. « Avec vous deux à mes côtés, je suis sûr de m'en sortir. Merci, mes amis.  
-Tu devrais plutôt dire "vous trois"... » Fit remarquer Christopher, en pointant l'arrière de la salle du tribunal.

James cru que son cœur allait exploser en voyant Jessie - Jessilina - le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.  
Une fois redescendu sur terre, il demanda si elle était en colère.  
« Elle l'est! » répondit Miaouss. « Mais pas contre toi. Et elle s'inquiète beaucoup.  
-Oh... Jessica...  
-Attends d'être divorcé pour la demander en mariage, par contre, elle pourrait mal le prendre. »

James rougis. « Mais je... » Il fut coupé par la cloche qui annonçait le début de la séance de l'après-midi.

* * *

OBJECTION! j'ai toujours voulu sortir ça dans une fic.


	8. Part 1 - Ch 8

Tiens, pour l'instant je prépare une animation "pirate" à la bib (je suis bibliothécaire). J'ai trouvé le moyens de se faire des balafres assez réaliste, avec du collodion, et c'est cool (et totalement HS).

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

C'est un dernier coup de marteau qui scella la décision du juge : James laissait un quart de sa fortune à Jessiebelle et le mariage était dissout.  
L'homme de loi songea qu'il demanderait bien sa mutation, au vu de la réaction de la jeune femme et des ex-beaux-parents. La vie ici ne serait plus aussi douce s'ils décident de se venger.

Watt constata avec amusement qu'il existait bien pire que Didi, ce qui la fit enrager. Eoko, qui les avait rejoint, tenta de la calmer, mais en vain. Attirés par les cris, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et, par conséquent, sur Jessie qui les accompagnaient.  
« ELLE! » hurla Jessiebelle. « JE SAVAIS QU'ELLE ETAIT DERRIERE TOUT CA! »  
La Rocket désignée piqua un fard. Comment l'avait-elle reconnu alors qu'elle portait ce déguisement !  
« C'est une voleuse ! Une voleuse de Pokémon, une voleuse d'argent, une voleuse... » L'ex-fiancée se gonfla. « ... de mari ! »

James tenta de s'interposer, mais Jessiebelle escaladait déjà les bancs de bois et sautaient d'un à l'autre pour bientôt atteindre le fond de la salle. Miaouss n'eut qu'à tendre la patte pour la faire trébucher.  
« C'était pour le coup de pied qui m'a chassé, ça !  
-Gnhh... »  
Les trois Rocket s'étaient déjà éclipsées lorsqu'elle se releva.  
« Une voleuse... Eh bien, on va voir si elle réussira à récupérer ce que j'ai caché ! » Un rire mauvais suivit cette mise au défi.

« De quoi parles-tu, Jessiebelle ?  
-Hum... Le premier, je crois, c'était cette espèce de pleurnichard de Mime Jr... Je l'ai bien puni de m'avoir assommé lors de notre nuit de noce... Tu parles, ce fiasco !  
-QUOI! Qu'as-tu fait à Mi-mime?  
-L'autre... il a essayé de manger son maître, ça mérite d'être mis au coin, hm ?  
-Mais j'ai l'habitude !  
-Et puis, le gros champignon me faisait faire des allergies." Elle mima un éternuement.  
« C'est pas une raison, espèce de...  
-Le dernier était juste sinistre. Tout comme tu as toujours été sinistre, James."  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, blessé.

« Je me doute bien que tu n'en voulais qu'à mon argent. » finit-il par affirmer.  
« C'est là que tu te trompes. » Les yeux de Jessiebelle s'emplirent d'une tristesse qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas feinte. « J'étais toujours seule, et quand je suis arrivée dans cette famille, tu étais là pour jouer avec moi. Nous avons grandi avec certaines valeurs... qui m'ont imprégnée. Tu les as rejetées, et j'ai cru que je pourrais te changer.  
-Si je changeais, ce n'était plus James. » Répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira. « Tu as décidé d'être un vagabond. » Soudain, elle eut une idée. « Je possède le quart de tes biens. Ce qui signifie que je te rendrais trois des quatre Pokéballs.  
-Quoi ! Ce sont mes Pokémons, que j'ai élevé… nourris…  
-Eh bien si tu veux revoir… Mmmh… » Elle regarda James, tentant de deviner le pire coup qu'elle pouvait lui porter. « Mmm… Mime Jr… Il va falloir le demander à ta voleuse ! »  
Et elle tourna les talons pour quitter le tribunal.

o

Au soir même, le campement de la Team Rocket n'avait jamais été aussi fréquenté. Il y avait là Miaouss, qui tranchait des nouilles avec ses griffes, et Christopher qui préparait le bouillon autour d'un feu allumé par Caninou. Didi et Wattouat s'étaient isolés pour discuter (De quoi ? Mais t'occupes, c'est pas tes oignons !)et Eoko les avait suivi, pendu au cou de la jeune fille.

Et Jessie ne savait que dire face aux Pokéballs qu'ils venaient de recevoir, transportés par un Piafabec un peu agressif.  
« Trois, il y en a trois.  
-Fait-les sortir, James ! » Et il s'exécuta, en lançant tout doucement la première Pokéball. Le monde devint noir et il sentit par la chaleur qui entourait sa tête que Vortente était de retour.  
« C'est Vortente.  
-J'avais remarqué. Reviens ! » Le Pokémon repris place dans sa Pokéball, qu'il confia à Jessie. Sortit ensuite Gaulet, très, très énervé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait pour qu'il se trouve dans un état pareil… » Jessie le pris dans ses mains et le retourna. « Elle a lacéré ses lamelles. Pour se venger d'avoir été aspergé par ses spores, sans doute.  
-C'est pour ça… Il est si calme d'habitude, mais là, il a eu très mal. » Il regarda également les blessures de son Pokémon. « Tu crois qu'on pourra soigner ça au Centre Pokémon ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ça à l'air profond. Nous irons demain matin. »

James approuva. « Reviens Gaulet. Promis, on va te soigner. Et maintenant, la dernière. »  
Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion et s'attendait bien à voir sortir Tutafeh. Ce dernier semblait très abattu.  
« Il a parfois des moments de spleen quand il regarde son masque, mais là, il a vraiment l'air déprimé. Ça va mon ami ?  
-Tutaaa… » Il retourna dans sa Pokéball de lui-même.

« Je crois qu'il a envie d'être seul.  
-Oui. » La réponse sèche de James fit frissonner Jessie.  
« J'irais chercher ton Mime Jr demain, pendant que vous irez soigner Gaulet. Je te le promets.  
-Non ! » La jeune femme sursauta.  
« Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-C'est probablement un piège. Je les connais. Toi, tu t'occupes de Gaulet, et moi je vais chercher Mime Jr. »

Jessie plissa des yeux. « Si tu y vas, elle t'attacheras et te forcera à l'épouser une seconde fois. Ou pire. Elle m'a menacée pour que ce soit toi qui y ailles.  
-Mais si tu y vas, elle va t'attacher et se venger…  
-Se venger de quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'épouser puis de divorcer aussi rapidement. »

James la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Peut-être que tu n'as rien demandé, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. »  
Elle détourna le regard. « Il ne fallait pas. »  
Déçus, James replaça ses trois Pokéballs dans son sac. « J'irais.  
-Non ! C'est nous qui iront. »

Les deux jeunes Rocket s'étaient glissés près d'eux. « Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir… » Commença Watt. « … Et, voler des Pokémons, c'est notre boulot, non ? Autant terminer notre brève carrière dans la Team Rocket par un coup d'éclat. » Termina Didi.

James se rapprocha de Jessie, un peu effrayé par l'allure des deux nouveaux partenaires de son amie. « Peut-on leur faire confiance ? » chuchota-t-il.  
« Regarde Eoko. » Ce dernier se balançait en effet dans le dos de Didi, en chantonnant.  
« Bon, si Eoko l'aime bien, dans ce cas… Approchez. Je vais vous faire un plan pour arriver à la salle des coffres. »

* * *

Toujours faire confiance à Eoko! Toujours!


	9. Part 1 - Ch 9

Il faisait chaud cette semaine, et j'ai beaucoup dormis, donc j'ai passé peu de temps en ligne. Profitez bien de l'été!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

« Tadaaaam ! » S'exclama joyeusement Watt en entrant dans le centre Pokémon. Il tenait à la main une Pokéball qu'il brandissait fièrement.  
« Et tadam. » Ajouta Didi, ouvrant son sac et en sortant de l'argenterie.  
« Oh, mes couverts ! Et Mime Jr !  
-Miiii ! » S'écria le petit Pokémon qui était sorti spontanément de sa Pokéball et se précipitait maintenant vers son maître.

« Mais c'est mon Mi-mime chéri ça... Tu n'as pas eu peur tout seul ?  
-Mimihihi ! » Il tendit les bras vers Jessie, puis vers James, et il ria joyeusement de plus belle.  
« Oui, Jessie est revenue. Et moi aussi je suis heureux. »  
Quelqu'un toussa derrière eux, et la jeune Rocket planqua rapidement ses petites cuillers. C'était l'infirmière Joëlle.  
« Excusez-moi, c'est vous le maître de Gaulet ?  
-Oui ! Qu'y-a-t'il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
-Eh bien, il s'en remettra, mais… Venez avec moi. »

James la suivit dans le bloc opératoire. A l'extérieur, Christopher, curieux, demanda aux apprentis Rocket comment cela s'était passé.  
« Plutôt bien… enfin, le beau manoir a une aile et la moitié d'une étage en moins je pense qu'ils devront déménager dans la niche de Caninou le temps de réparer les dégâts, mais…  
-A ce point ?  
-Vous avez vu le caractère de Jessiebelle ? Ajoutez-y Didi et son Lainergie. Voilà.  
-Gieee !  
-Mais oui soit patient, l'infirmière va aussi s'occuper de toi. »  
A cet instant, James sortit du bloc, la mine défaite. « Elle a dû lui enlever les lamelles. Il ne pourra plus produire de spores.  
-Ni avoir d'œuf avec une autre Gaulet. » Ajouta l'infirmière Joëlle. « Je suis désolée. Il y a d'autres patients ? »

o

L'ambiance était plus joyeuse au camp de ce soir-là que la veille, et même Gaulet appréciait le repas.  
« Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, mais j'ai discuté un peu avec lui, et il commence à se faire à l'idée. » Expliqua Miaouss pour rassurer James.  
« Et la suite du programme ? » demanda Christopher.  
« Jadielle ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les trois Rocket, ce qui fit rire les trois ex-Rocket.  
« Si pressé de voir le Boss, haha, je ne suis pas si sûr que ce soit son cas.  
-Tutafeeeeh. » Intervint le Pokémon au masque.  
« Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux ! Tu t'inquiétais pour Mime Jr ?  
-Tuuuu.  
-C'est ces deux-là qui l'ont récupéré ! » Lui dit Miaouss en désignant les deux sbires. Il se précipita sur eux et embrassa d'abord la fille, puis le garçon, qui tombèrent tout deux inconscients.

« Mais… Tutafeh, qu'est-ce que tu as faaaaiiiiit !  
-Tuta !  
-C'était quoi, ça, un Grobisoux ?  
-On dirait qu'ils sont vidés de toute énergie vitale ! »  
Le Pokémon les embrassa alors à nouveau.  
« Mais attends, tu vas empirer leur… » S'écria James. « Tiens ? Ils se réveillent. »  
Jessie était déjà à leur chevet – elle n'osera pas le dire, mais elle s'était attaché à eux comme à des petits frères et sœurs. « Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je… euh… HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI ! » Didi se fendait d'un rire espiègle.  
« Aaaah, !$µ£ù ! On se sent revivre ! » Watt regarda la petite troupe. « Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Jessie éclata. « Notre problème ! C'est que vous agissez… totalement… » Elle se souvint soudain de ce que Cassidy lui avait révélé. « Mais… Vos personnalités avaient été échangées, non ? Et vous êtes redevenus… Normaux ?  
-C'est presque ça ! » Répondit Didi. « Mais il ne s'agit pas de personnalité, il s'agit d'âme. Un jour, nous étions dans les marais, et Watkin entraînait son Lainergie. Moi, je venais de capturer un Ninjask… quand la brume c'est levée. C'était toute la famille de mon Ninjask qui nous attaquait ! Et l'aîné, le Munja, a aspiré nos âmes. » Fière de l'effet que provoquait son histoire sur la troupe, elle garda un silence plus long. « Mon Ninjask, qui m'aimait bien, m'a défendu, et Munja nous a rendu nos âmes… Mais pas dans le bon corps. »

Elle se tourna vers Tutafeh, et Watt l'imita. « Nous pensions qu'en entraînant Ninjask, il évoluerais en Munja et qu'il intervertirait nos âmes à nouveau. Mais, s'il a évolué, il n'a jamais réussi à nous rendre notre état normal. » Ils s'inclinèrent. « Merci Tutafeh. Sans toi, il nous aurait fallu des années, et peut-être même nous n'aurions jamais pu redevenir tels que nous sommes.

-Tutaaaa ! » répondit-il, joyeux.  
« Nous sommes très reconnaissant.  
-Quelle histoire extraordinaire ! » S'exclama James. Il rougit un instant en songeant que ce devait être particulier d'être coincé dans le corps de Jessie, mais chassa vite ses pensées-là de sa tête.

o

La route de Jadielle était longue, mais James pouvait se permettre d'acheter des billets pour un train inter-régional.  
« Quand même, c'est dommage que Miaouss ne puisse pas rentrer dans une Pokéball. Là, on paye un supplément.  
-Eh, tu peux te le permettre ! » Le gronda le Pokémon.  
Sur le quai de la gare, ils quittèrent Christopher, qui rentrait chez lui. « C'était un plaisir de vous aider. Et n'oubliez pas, il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans l'un de mes restaurant.  
-Ah bon ? On peut garder les cartes ? Merci mec.  
-J'ai pas de carte, moi… » Se plaint James.

« Mais quel Picsou celui-là ! Quand il était pauvre il claquait tout l'argent pour acheter des faux Pokémon, et maintenant qu'il est riche…  
-Miaouss ! »  
Ils montèrent un par un dans les wagons et adressèrent un dernier au revoir à Christopher. La locomotive se mit en marche et le train magnétique, presque silencieux, commença à accélérer sur les voies.

o

Miaouss trouvait ça beaucoup plus confortable que de voyager sur le toit, c'est certain !  
Peu à peu, son cœur se mit à battre au rythme du touk-touk des rails, et il s'endormit sur les genoux de Jessie. James ne put s'empêcher de le traiter de chanceux.  
« Chanceux ?  
-Euh… Il arrive à dormir !  
-Hmm… »  
Jessie lui lança un regard étrange, puis elle se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

* * *

Pauvre Gaulet...


	10. Part 1 - Ch 10

Dernier chapitre de la partie 1! Reste l'épilogue que je tente de poster demain et c'est partit pour la suite!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Jadielle. Tous les chemins mènent à Jadielle. C'était un vieil adage de la Rocket, du temps de Madame Boss. Jessie se souvenait vaguement que ça venait d'un de ses discours…  
« Tous les miséreux, tous les orphelins de la guerre, tous les laissés pour comptes, ceux qui ont été abandonnés… Tous ces chemins mènent à Jadielle. Tous ces chemins mènent à moi. Car même si la société de veux pas de nous, nous sommes là ! Et la Team Rocket leur montrera… Ce qu'est une famille. »

Miyamoto lui avait dit qu'à cet instant où elle prononçait ces mots, Madame Boss l'avait regardé. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, et Miyamoto savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Sa mère lui racontait souvent ce moment, quand elle était petite.

Tous les chemins mènent à Jadielle, et son chemin en particulier. Elle allait quitter sa famille… Elle osa un regard en arrière. James et Miaouss marchaient en discutant, et leurs regards étaient graves. Non. Elle allait rejoindre sa famille.

Devant la porte du QG, un peu à l'écart, Jessie s'arrêta net. Butch et Cassidy venaient de sortir. Ils parlaient avec animation, sans doute de leur prochaine mission. Elle fit signe à James, Miaouss et les deux sbires de s'arrêter et de faire silence.

« Ohlala, j'ai teeeellement hâte de montrer à Jessie le faire-part de mariage de James ! Quelle bonne idée tu as eu d'en récupérer un, Hutch !  
-Mon nom est… Oh, laisse tomber. J'avoue que c'était une bonne idée. L'un des invités le revendait sur PikaExpress…  
-Je trouve que ça vaut le coup de sacrifier la moitié de sa paye. Sa tête va être absolument tordante… »

Ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant.  
« Mais quelle bande de…  
-Laisse tomber, James. » Le coupa Jessie.  
« Ouai, c'est trop tard, et c'est eux qui seront étonné de nous voir ensemble bientôt. » intervint Miaouss.  
« Je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. » Ajouta Didi.  
« Un vrais ramassis de !}*$µ~/ç& ! »  
James plaqua d'urgence ses deux mains sur les oreilles de Mime Jr.

o

La petite troupe s'était donc rassemblée dans les buissons qui entouraient l'entrée.  
« Et maintenant ? » Demanda James.  
« Si je vous fais entrer en même temps qu'eux… » Commença Jessie en désignant les deux sbires, « ça devrait passer. Il suffit d'un badge pour ouvrir la porte.  
-Et les caméras de surveillance ?  
-Oh, pitié, » intervint Watt qui avait été préposé à la vidéosurveillance un temps, « on dort la plupart du temps.  
-Voilà. Pour l'instant y'a du passage, autant en profiter. Un agent en plus ou en moins… »  
James avait en effet revêtu son ancien uniforme pour être moins visible en civil.  
« Et moi ?  
-Je pourrais t'avoir attrapé en route ! Tu resteras avec moi. » Proposa Didi.  
« Dans ce cas tu devras marcher à quatre pattes.  
-Mais, Jessie… Je n'aime pas ça…  
-Juste un petit effort, Miaouss. »  
Lentement, il se courba et posa les pattes de devant sur le sol.  
« Mes coussinets n'ont plus l'habitude de porter mon poids. En plus, je vois moins bien au ras du sol… » Il soupira. « Mais il faudra bien. »

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était parvenue à obtenir aussi rapidement un rendez-vous avec le Boss, et ils étaient entrés avec si peu de problèmes, qu'elle sentait le coup fourré arriver.

Elle voyait James se réjouir – il est trop innocent, il ne voit pas le mal, pensa-t-elle. Miaouss par contre était hyper tendu, mais difficile à dire si c'était un état physique ou mental, et il avait eu l'interdiction de prononcer le moindre mot dans l'enceinte du QG.

La porte du bureau du Boss ne grinça pas, et cela la dérangea. Cela manquait de dramatisme, alors que la situation était dramatique. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Giovanni n'était absolument pas surpris de les voir.

« Tiens, le riche héritier et la pauvre voleuse. On en ferait presque un conte pour enfant. » Il se tourna vers les deux sbires. « Vous, par contre, je ne m'y attendait pas. En plus, vous avez un je-ne-sais-quoi de changé…  
-Finement observé, Boss ! »  
Jessie décida qu'elle devait reprendre la situation en main. « En fait, nous venons tous les trois déposer notre démission.  
-Ok. Pour les gamins, évidemment… Pour toi, tu veux la facture ?  
-Vous pouvez me la donner. » Coupa James.  
Le sourire de Giovanni s'élargit. « Oh, vraiment ? J'ai eu vent de ta fortune, tu sais. » Il saisit une calculette et fit une très simple division par deux. Il tendit le résultat à James. Jessie se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et eu un hoquet d'horreur. James hocha la tête.

« C'est bon, je paierais.  
-C'est hors de question ! » Explosa la jeune femme. « Je ne suis pas à vendre !  
-Ouiii, elle a raison ! » Intervint Didi. « C'est glauque.  
-Mais je ne t'achète pas ! Je paie ta dette.  
-Ceci n'est pas le montant de ma dette. Il s'est juste arrangé pour te prendre la moitié de ta fortune. »

Miaouss, qui avait attrapé la calculette, approuva le raisonnement. « C'est l'équivalent de quatre ans de bénéfice de la Team. C'est immense.  
-Mais je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être riche. J'ai juste besoin…  
-C'est… » Une voix caverneuse s'éleva de derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour voir que Watt portait sur son visage la plus grande rage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.  
« ... absolument méprisable. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi méprisable que vous. »

Il s'approcha si rapidement de Giovanni qu'il sursauta.  
« Ne me touchez pas.  
-Je vais me gêner, tiens ! » et il l'empoigna par le col. « James, prend son ordinateur.  
-Euh… Oui ! »  
Tournant l'écran et le clavier vers lui, James commença à chercher dans les logiciels…

+++Gestion des Pokémons – PC de Léo. Veuillez choisir votre boite.+++

« Jessie ! C'est quoi ton matricule ? Sur ton badge ? -Euh… 42934.

+++Boite 42934 choisie. Que voulez-vous faire ?+++

+++Retirer des Pokémons.+++

+++Choisissez vos Pokémons+++

James sélectionna tout, et 4 Pokéballs sortirent du terminal sur le côté du bureau. Pendant qu'il était absorbé par son travail, la situation avait changé : Giovanni était maintenant maintenu contre le mur par Watt et Jessie, tandis que Miaouss se battait contre Persian. Il n'avait absolument pas l'avantage, mais faisait preuve d'une extraordinaire résistance. Didi s'y était mise aussi et griffait Persian de ses ongles manucuré. « Combo-griffe, combo-griffe ! »

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

+++Gestion du personnel – PC de Madame Boss. Veuillez choisir une action.+++

+++Suppression d'un membre sélectionné+++

+++Qui voulez-vous virer aujourd'hui ?+++

Il encoda à nouveau le matricule de Jessie, puis il demanda ceux des deux sbires, qui répondirent avec difficulté. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais il finit par valider la sélection.

+++Primes de licenciement versées sur les comptes. Bye byeeee !+++

« Bye l'ordinateur. On y va ! Et vite ! » Miaouss se sortit des griffes de son congénère et s'enfuit le premier par la porte, suivit de près par les quatre humains. Jessie avait fourré dans ses poches ses Pokéballs aussi rapidement que possible.

Giovanni, maintenant libre, appuya sur un bouton d'urgence qui diffusa une alerte dans tous le QG.

* * *

Et une prime de licenciement par dessus le marché!


	11. Part 1 - Épilogue

Et nous voilà enfin à l'épilogue de la première partie. Nous arrivons tout doucement à Alola... pour rappel j'ai écrit cette histoire avant la sortie des jeux lune et soleil. Merci à DaraenFEA pour le fav!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 1: "Wehe signifie quitter"**_

 ** _Épilogue_** _ **de la première partie**_

Il y avait eu comme une étoile filante dans le ciel, et c'était probablement Didi et Watt qui s'envolait vers d'autres cieux après avoir fait exploser le QG. Ils eurent plus tard des nouvelles d'eux via Christopher, et ça les soulagea.

Les trois amis avaient eux-mêmes échappé in-extrémis aux attaques d'un Lainergie déchaîné et avait observé l'incendie pendant longtemps du haut d'une colline proche, puis avaient repris leurs route.  
Ils avaient changés leurs vêtements et ils ressemblaient à n'importe quels dresseurs. C'est ainsi qu'au détour d'un chemin…

« Méfie-toi Sacha. Ceux-là me rappellent trois voleurs de ma connaissance.  
-Fameuse déduction, champion d'Argenta ! » Lui répondit Jessie. « Mais on ne cherche pas vraiment à se cacher.  
-Vous devriez, pourtant. » Répondit le morveux. « Votre tête est mise à prix par la Team Rocket elle-même. »

Ondine hocha la tête. (C'était leur voyage-souvenir, qu'ils avaient décidé de mener avant que Pierre ne rentre définitivement à Argenta et qu'Ondine n'entre au lycée, et ils avaient refait leur long chemin de la ligue de Kanto, avec des détours… encore plus inattendus que la première fois.)

« On a croisé les deux autres… Je me souviens jamais du nom du garçon, mais la fille, c'est Cassidy ! »  
Jessie fit une grimace. « Ouai, eux. Et quoi ?  
-Ben, ils ont l'air bien décider à vous ramener, et plus morts que vifs ! »

James se rapprocha du dos de Jessie, pas très à l'aise.  
« Hum. C'est plus sérieux que prévu, alors.  
-C'est même très, très sérieux. » Elle soupira.  
« On devrait prendre le large. » Proposa Miaouss.  
« 'Toké ! »

Les trois plus jeunes virent s'enfuir les ex-Rocket dans la direction opposée.  
« Eh beh, je pense qu'on ne les reverra pas de si tôt. Bon débarras ! » S'écria Ondine.  
Sacha fronça les sourcils. « Hum. J'avoue que je préférais les voir eux que… certains autres fous que nous avons croisés sur notre route. Au moins ils n'étaient pas vraiment méchant.  
-Pika-pi ! »

o

Loin, « loin » était l'idée. Le continent était exclu, les îles Oranges étaient infiltrées par les Team depuis longtemps. Miaouss avait entendu parler d'Alola, et de ses congénères aux pouvoir psychiques, et les deux autres ont considéré l'idée.  
Une Team, une vraie bande de psychopathe il parait aucune des autres Team n'oserait s'y aventurer.

Un climat agréable pour vivre, l'anonymat tant attendu… Un endroit pour construire quelque chose.

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de Jessie, qu'elle laissait maintenant libre et lâché sur ses épaules. Elle sentait les embruns, elle voyait depuis son transat Miaouss et James regarder au loin… Ah, oui, on pouvait déjà voir l'archipel.

Elle ferma les yeux, submergée de bonheur.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de la première partie! Le trio Rocket vogue vers Alola, et je vous retrouve très vite pour la partie 2!


	12. Part 2 - Ch 1

Et nous voilà enfin à la partie 2! Il y a moins d'aventure dans celle-ci. Si je devait classer les parties par style, je dirait que la première c'est de l'aventure, la deuxième de la romance limite fluff et la troisième du angst plutôt glauque.

Merci encore pour votre soutiens!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Aux yeux de James, les îles qu'il apercevait dans le lointain ressemblaient à un tombeau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y imaginer sa liberté tant chérie portée en terre.

Son esprit fit le tour des évènements : Sa liberté était morte à l'instant ou sa tête avait été mise à prix. Quoi que, en réfléchissant bien, sa liberté avait peut-être disparu à l'instant où il avait dit « oui », contre son envie profonde, à Jessiebelle.

Il jeta un regard en arrière et su pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais été libre depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Jessie. Son cœur se serra d'autant plus, car il entraînait la jeune femme dans cette cavale improbable. Ils avaient joués, ils avaient perdus.

Jessie ne semblait pas tellement s'en soucier, et elle profitait du soleil sur l'un des transats du pont avant. Elle avait complètement cessé de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux, et ils pendaient naturellement tout autour d'elle.

Le dernier concerné dans l'affaire était vraiment joyeux.  
« J'ai lu dans le guide que les Miaouss de cet archipel étaient les compagnons des princes et des rois !  
-Hmmm-hm. » Lui répondit le jeune homme.  
« J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! Il parait qu'ils ont aussi des pouvoirs psychiques. J'ai bien appris à parler et à marcher, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais d'avoir des attaques psy ?  
-C'est sûr.  
-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te raconte, hein James ? »  
Piqué, James plissa un peu des yeux. « Désolé.  
-Tu es… tracassé.  
-J'ai l'impression de m'être enfuis toute ma vie. »

Miaouss resta silencieux quelques instant. Il tourna également son regard vers Jessie, et le coin de sa bouche réprima un sourire qui signifiait chez lui « Eh, j'ai une idée ! ». Il se reconcentra sur le chapelet d'île.

« Mes pouvoirs psychique latents me permettent de faire une prédiction !  
-Haha ! » Fit James, amusé. « Et c'est ?  
-Sur l'une de ses îles, Jessie et toi, vous partagerez _un_ baiser ! »  
Le sourire de James se figea.

« Sur l'une de ses îles, vous vous marierez tous les _deux_...  
-Je suis beaucoup moins confiant de tes pouvoirs psychiques, soudainement.  
-Chuuut. » Le coupa Miaouss. « Sur l'une de ses îles, nous nous installerons à _trois_. »

James ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait : la voix de Miaouss s'était métamorphosée. Beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude, plus sérieuse, et ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague, fixant avec une expression située quelque part entre la béatitude et l'horreur les îles au loin. Il posa sa main sur sa patte, et impossible de le faire bouger, il était comme statufié. Reculant, le jeune homme se précipita vers Jessie pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ! Viens vite, Jessie ! »  
Miaouss continuais de chuchoter très rapidement. « … îles, _quatre_ enfants viendrons éclairer… »

Les longs cheveux de Jessie descendirent comme un rideau sur le plancher ou Miaouss s'était finalement écroulé, mais il ne le remarqua pas. James était également trop inquiet pour s'en rendre compte, mais il sentit son odeur de crème solaire qui lui tournait un peu la tête – ohla, encore un peu et il tombait dans le même état que son ami.

« C'est sans doute le soleil…  
-… Nuit aux _cinq_ lunes, je serais seul. » Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, et Jessie le souleva du sol.  
« C'est vraiment étrange… Il divaguait complètement. »

James vint spontanément les entourer tous les deux de ses bras. « Ramenons-le à la cabine, il a besoin de repos.  
-D'accord. »

o

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant, c'est la queue d'Eoko qui l'entourait, et qui probablement lui prodiguait des soins. La première chose qu'il vit, ce sont les deux grands yeux inquiets de James.

« Eeeeh… J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être un Psykokwak !  
-Tu t'es fait une insolation. » Lui répondit doucement son ami. « Repose-toi encore un peu. »  
Miaouss referma les yeux, puis se rappela soudain. « Eh, j'ai eu le temps de te faire ma prédiction ?  
-Laquelle ?  
-Eh bien, que tu allais enfin embrasser Jessie.  
-C'est tout ? »

Miaouss se releva brusquement du lit. « Eeeh, pour toi c'est déjà énorme, surtout si tu continues à te comporter de la sorte ! »  
James battit en retraite. « Je veux dire, tu n'as pas fait une prédiction, mais cinq, avant de tomber dans les pommes. Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris les deux dernières…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Oui, tu as même compté : un baiser, deux mariés, tous les trois…  
-Quoi ? Mais… Je n'ai imaginé que le baiser ! » Miaouss se plaqua les pattes sur la bouche.

« Imaginé ?  
-Oui… Enfin, je voulais te booster un peu pour que ça se réalise. » Il prit une mine désolée. « Je pourrais t'aider pour que ma prédiction se réalise…  
-Celle-là ce serait bien, surtout que Jessie n'a pas entendu les premières. »

Miaouss leva la patte et jura qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et qu'il ne parlerait plus des prédictions. « Mais la quatre et la cinq ?  
-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir quatre enfants…. Et la cinq était incompréhensible, mais tu parlais de cinq lunes, comme quoi tu serais seul. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Du grand n'importe quoi. Les prédictions, c'est nous et nous seul qui les réalisons !  
-Si on en a envie…  
-Tu en as envie ?  
-Je ne serais pas contre les trois premières.  
-Je pense que Jessie aimerais bien aussi.  
-Tu… » Bégaya James. « Tu crois ? » Cela fit rire son ami poilu, et l'hilarité se fit générale.

Lorsque Jessie entra avec des baies, elle se demanda pourquoi tout le monde, même Qulbutoké, se tenaient les côtes.

* * *

Le soleil tape et fait surchauffer le cerveau de Miaouss... Alors, délire ou prédiction? Vous le saurez bientôt!


	13. Part 2 - Ch 2

Ou les ennuis (?) commencent, sinon c'est pas drôle.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

C'était étrange de voyager sur un bateau – sans y entrer illégalement, sans le suivre, sans s'y accrocher, bref, en payant leur place. Cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis le St Anne et encore, ils y étaient déguisés.

C'était encore plus bizarre de débarquer dans une région ou le morveux n'était pas déjà là, même s'ils se doutaient qu'il ne faudrait pas si longtemps avant qu'il ne s'y aventure.  
Mais rien ne les avait préparés aux étrangetés et bizarreries d'Alola. Ici, James se découvrit encore plus riche avec sa collection de capsule de bouteille et c'est uniquement leur expérience qui leur fit éviter un vol manifeste de la part des sbires de la Team Skull. Il n'y avait ni arène ni badge, donc ils se demandaient franchement ce que le morveux allait y faire.  
Il y avait la mer, absolument partout. Même près des montagnes, il y avait la mer. Aucun endroit d'aucune île n'avait pas une vue sur la mer. Il n'y avait qu'en tombant dans un puits qu'on pouvait éviter la mer, et les habitants ne la regardait même plus.

Jessie se fit tresser de mille manière ses cheveux et fini par se décider sur une coupe qui lui laissait le visage dégagé, parce qu'il faisait très chaud. Ils restèrent quelques temps dans un hôtel, avant de louer un petit appartement dans le centre de la ville portuaire.

o

Le temps s'immobilisa.

o

Miaouss disparu de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps, avant de revenir après deux semaines de vadrouille plus motivé que jamais. Il sauta sur la terrasse et se balada sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Il gratta au carreau, et James vint lui ouvrir.

« Ah, ben, quand même !  
-Pardon, j'étais en apprentissage. Il faudra que je vous montre quelque chose, mais avant… » Il regarda derrière James pour s'assurer que Jessie n'était pas là. « Est-ce que ma prédiction c'est réalisée ?  
-Rien du tout.  
-Je commence à trouver ça long.  
-A qui le dis-tu… »

o

Jessie adorait la vie sur cette île, en théorie. En pratique, James et elle s'éloignaient de plus en plus, et elle détestait ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait : elle se faisait jolie, et il se faisait plus sombre. Elle ne faisait rien, il sortait, elle faisait un pas en avant, lui reculait sur le côté. Pourtant, Miaouss les laissaient de long moments seuls, et il lui avait confié qu'il espérait que ça les rapprocherait, mais cette île… avait l'effet inverse sur leur relation.  
Elle s'en était rendu compte sur d'autres personnes, dans leur voisinage. Ici, le bonheur était la théorie, et cela rendait sombre et amer un grand nombre de personnes qui n'étaient pas doués pour la pratique du bonheur.

Alors c'est Jessie qui sortait, qui essayait de profiter au maximum des couleurs, des senteurs, du soleil… Mais tout semblait gris si James n'était pas là pour en profiter avec elle.  
Elle vit des étoffes chamarrée en vitrine et elle eut une folle envie de s'offrir une robe – peut-être que James la regarderait avec un tissu pareil…

o

« La vérité est… que cet endroit m'oppresse.  
-Tu sais, j'ai visité un peu l'arrière-pays, et c'est tout à fait différent. Quittez la ville. Rester près du port ne vous feras pas prendre le bateau du retour… »

James réfléchit un peu à ce que Miaouss lui avait dit. « Tu parlais d'un restaurant tout à l'heure.  
-Oui ! Il est à une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici, en pleine cambrousse. Absolument charmant.  
-Avec vue sur la mer ?  
-Non.  
-Pas possible !  
-Et pourtant la plage est à vingt mètre, mais y'a un énorme rocher devant qui la cache. » Il rigola. « Les autochtones l'adore.  
-Je vais réserver… hum… » Il s'était emparé de l'annuaire et cherchait les références du restaurant _Au rocher_. « Trois couverts ?  
-Tu te fiches de moi ?  
-Euh… Deux, hein ? Mais tu seras aux alentours ?  
-Mais ouiii ! Alors, tu vas le décrocher, ce maudit téléphone ? »

o

Jessie ne dit pas qu'elle était rentrée et fila directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle avait finalement craqué sur deux robes. Elle préférait la rouge, mais la vendeuse, une vieille mémé un peu sorcière vaudou, lui avait dit que la bleue lui permettrait de voir trois vœux exaucé les trois premières fois qu'elle la porterait. Elle s'admira dans la glace : elle lui allait quand même bien et s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Même sans les vœux, ce n'était pas une mauvaise affaire.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, redoutant le regard que James poserait sur elle. Elle eut une première surprise : il la regardait. Puis une seconde : il souriait.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentrée… J'ai une surprise. » Et, encore mieux, son sourire s'élargissait.  
« Ah ?  
-Très jolie ta robe, au fait…  
-Je… euh… viens de me l'offrir ! » Elle rougit.

« C'était une bonne idée. Oui, donc, la surprise, c'est que nous allons ensemble au restaurant samedi.  
-Oh ! Miaouss est rentré ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle et fini par le repérer en train de somnoler sous la table basse.

« Oui… mais nous y allons tous les deux. » Était-ce elle ou bien les joues du jeune homme s'étaient également empourprée ?  
« Oh.  
-Hum.  
-Et… » Elle chercha que dire, se rendant compte soudain que c'était leur première vraie conversation depuis des semaines. « Il est où, ce restaurant ?  
-C'est un secret ! Mais c'est dans un endroit où l'on ne voit pas la mer.  
-Cela existe vraiment sur cette île ?  
-On dirait bien que oui. »  
Jessie jeta un œil au balcon, qui donnait sur la mer. « Ce sera reposant. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
-Tu mettras cette robe ?  
-Hum… » Elle se rendit compte que l'un de ses vœux s'étaient exaucé. « J'en ai une rouge aussi.  
-Elle doit t'aller à merveille. »

La tête tournée vers l'autre côté, Miaouss fit un sourire au mur. Peut-être que sa prédiction s'avérera vraie si ils mettent tous les deux du leurs…

* * *

En tout cas, il fait tout pour que ça marche! Des trois parties, Ohana est peut-être celle avec le moins d'action et la plus fleur bleue.


	14. Part 2 - Ch 3

Me voilà bloquée chez moi par une grosse bronchite! en juin faut l'faire...

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Le repas était divin, le cadre également. Il y avait en effet un énorme rocher qui les surplombait. Le restaurateur leur avait juré qu'il y avait un nid de Brindibou là-haut, mais ils n'en virent pas de toute la soirée. La musique cachait jusqu'au roulis des vagues, et enfin ils se sentirent un peu plus à l'aise. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre, des agissements de la Team Skull ou bien des entraînements de Jessie et de son Yanméga pour participer aux prochaines compétitions locales pour tenter de récupérer un ruban.

« Mais j'y pense, tu devrais utiliser Qulbutoké. » proposa le jeune homme comme ils attendaient le dessert.  
-Tu parles, il réussirait à tout faire rater…  
-Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Sans le vouloir, Jessie avait réutilisé une tournure de phrase qui lui rappelait les nombreux reproches qu'elle lui avait faits dans le passé. Ils restèrent un temps à ne rien dire, puis, le jeune homme murmura : « … je suis désolé.  
-Hu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Désolé pourquoi ? »

Les coupes glacées arrivèrent à cet instant, ce qui permit à James de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Quand tu parles de tout faire rater… Cela me rappelle à quel point nos plans pour capturer Pikachu étaient mauvais. Et comment tu as dû endurer ça pendant des années…  
-Endurer ? C'était mes plans aussi, pas seulement les tiens, ni ceux de Miaouss. »

o

Sur une plage abandonnée, un Miaouss éternua, et ses congénères grisâtres lui demandèrent de se concentrer un peu plus s'il voulait parvenir à plier une petite cuillère par la simple force de son esprit.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu être libre bien avant. »  
Elle hocha négativement la tête. « Giovanni n'avait aucune intention de me laisser partir. Et je suis bien mieux avec toi… avec vous… que n' importe où d'autre. »

Poussé par un élan de courage, James saisi la main de Jessie et la serra. Il sentit une pression en retour, et son cœur chavira.

« Jessie…  
-Oh, mais laissez-moi vous remplacer vos cuillère à sorbet, m'sieur-dame ! » Le serveur se pencha sur leur table, et ils se lâchèrent la main en même temps. « J'avais jamais vu ça ! Elles sont toute pliées ! »

Il s'éloigna après leur avoir donné d'autres couverts et ils purent commencer à déguster les glaces. Jessie soupira.  
« Et si on en profitait pour se promener un peu dans le coin, avant de rentrer ? Il est tard, mais la lune éclaire fort dans le ciel. » Lui proposa James.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle songea qu'il lui prendrait peut-être la main à nouveau en marchant.

Cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ils avaient un peu dansé dans une clairière, alors qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre la musique joyeuse du restaurant, ils s'étaient promené main dans la main, tout aurait pu être parfaits s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un nid de Noeunoeuf.

« C'est marrant, ils ont une drôle de couleur. Je les aime bien. » S'étonna James. « Pourtant ce n'est pas un Pokémon que j'aimais particulièrement.  
-On n'a pas pris nos Pokémons avec, mais j'ai une Pokéball vide. Te connaissant, tu n'auras qu'à lui donner un truc à manger et il te suivra comme si tu étais sa mère. »

James se pencha en effet sur les petits Pokémons. « Coucou ! J'ai des biscuits si vous voulez.  
-Noeeuuu.  
-Non ? Oh, bon, tant pis. Je laisse le paquet ici, au cas où. »  
Il le déposa par terre, et se pris une branche en pleine figure.  
« Eeeh, mais d'où vient cette branche de palmier qui… »

Jessie émit un son de terreur étouffée.  
« Noa…  
-Oh, non, on n'est pas dans une palmeraie…  
-Mais au milieu d'un troupeau de Noadkoko à long cou ! »

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent, cherchant de la protection dans les bras de l'autre, et crièrent en cœur avant de s'enfuir.

o

Inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir, Miaouss partit à leur recherche et les trouva au petit matin, endormis sur une plage, les vêtements en lambeaux.  
« Eh bien, je m'attendais à… Hum, je ne sais pas, un baiser, pas à ce que vous vous arrachiez les vêtements dans le feu de l'action… » Il se cacha les yeux.

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises. » Grogna Jessie.  
« Des dragons. Des dragons partout.  
-C'était des Noadkoko, James.  
-Mais ici, ce sont des dragons.  
-Il a raison. » Intervint Miaouss. « J'en conclu que votre rendez-vous s'est mal terminé ?  
-Oui.  
-Même pas un petit baiser ?  
-Chuuuut Miaouss !  
-Mais chuuuut ! » Répondirent les deux humains en même temps.  
Le félin haussa les épaules. « Bah, débrouillez-vous.  
-De quoi tu parles ? De quel baiser ? » Feint Jessie. James osa un pas en avant.

« J'avoue… » Commença-t-il, rassemblant son courage en inspirant. « J'avoue que j'ai demandé un coup de main à Miaouss pour organiser ce rendez-vous. Je voulais t'avouer mon amour. »  
Jessie, le souffle coupé, regarda attentivement son ami. La mine soumise, les yeux fuyant, il crevait de peur devant sa réaction. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ose encore plus… Qu'il s'affirme… Qu'il…

« HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »  
Le choc se marqua sur le visage de James. « Elle… se moque de moi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle me regarde ? » il continua, plus bas : « Pour qu'elle m'aime…  
-Sache ! » Cria-t-elle en levant le doigt bien haut. « Sache que je n'épouserais que l'homme qui me ramènera un Goupix des neiges du haut de ces montagnes ! » Elle pivota pour pointer la montagne principale – un volcan en réalité – qui surplombait l'archipel.

Miaouss se frappa le visage de ses pattes devant l'énormité de la situation qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. James et son manque d'assurance… Jessie et sa fierté mal placée…

* * *

MAIS QUELS IDIOTS!


	15. Part 2 - Ch 4

Je me soigne et j'en profite pour écrire. Pas sur Pokémon par contre. En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Depuis trois jours, James n'était pas réapparus, Jessie n'avait plus prononcé un mot et Miaouss consultait le bulletin météorologique avec inquiétude. Si les jours précédents avaient été frais au sommet de la montagne, un blizzard devrait se lever aujourd'hui.

Miaouss vint se poser au-dessus des couvertures du lit ou Jessie faisait semblant de dormir.  
« Lève-toi ! James est en danger.  
-Hmm, laisse-moi dormir.  
-Je sais que tu ne dors absolument pas. Pour l'instant, James est en short au sommet d'une montagne et prêt à se retrouver coincé dans un blizzard mortel.  
-'m'en fou. »  
Jessie se retourna, faisant tomber Miaouss du lit.

o

Heureusement qu'il avait loué ce manteau au pied de la montagne ! Et ce pantalon de ski. C'est que, mine de rien, il ne faisait pas chaud.  
Malheureusement il devrait rembourser le manteau, car il avait croisé un Sablaireau des neiges de fort méchante humeur. Son combo-griffe avait lacéré son torse, mais grâce au rembourrage, lui-même n'était pas blessé. Il avait fait sortir Tutafeh et l'avait envoyé en éclaireur, pour qu'il le prévienne s'il trouvait un Goupix, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu à cette heure. Le vent se levait, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Etrange, ce matin, il faisait plutôt beau. »  
Il s'était réveillé en pleine nature, comme au bon vieux temps où ils voyageaient comme des vagabonds. Il regrettait parfois ce temps-là… Pas pour les larcins et le ventre vide, mais pour la liberté et cette complicité qu'il avait tissé avec Jessie au fil du temps.

« Elle pensait vraiment que je ne serais pas capable de faire ça pour elle… »  
Le vent se faisait plus fort et soulevait la neige au sol, s'engouffrant dans les déchirures de son manteau.  
« Comme si je n'étais qu'un incapable… »  
Le froid se fit plus dur.  
« Comme si… » De la neige entra dans sa bouche et son nez, et ça le fit tousser. Sa rage retomba et la peur vint s'insinuer dans son esprit.

« Ohlala… Mais je ne sais même pas par ou redescendre… Tutafeh ? TUTAFEH ? »  
Il criait désespérément après son Pokémon mais le vent modifiait sa voix – ou alors, il était trop loin… Mais Tutafeh ne vint pas.  
Dans les rocher, des Sabelettes observaient l'humain avancer à l'aveuglette.

o

Miaouss augmenta le volume de la télévision durant le bulletin Météo, et ça réveilla Jessie.  
« 'mpf, moins fort.  
-Tu entends ? »  
La voix du présentateur annonçait joyeusement qu'une tempête de neige terrible s'abattait sur la montage.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de skier, haha ! Par contre, sur les plages, avec la belle houle, vous pourrez profiter du surf…  
-Il est là-haut.  
-Tu n'en sais rien. Et même, qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il y était, hm ? »  
Jessie pris un air fier en se faisant couler un café.  
« Tu irais le sauver. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et il y est, je le sais. Tu crois vraiment que, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de langage que tu peux comprendre, les Pokémons ne parlent pas entre eux ? »  
C'était une pique – évidemment que les Pokémons discutaient entre eux. Miaouss leur avait servi d'interprète à de si nombreuses reprises…  
« Et que disent les Pokémons ?  
-Qu'il y a un fou au sommet de la montagne, et qu'il continue à la gravir malgré le fait qu'il ait été blessé par un Sablaireau. » Il fit une pause, puis repris. « Enfin, les Sabelettes ont dit ça à un Hélédelle qui volait par-là, qui en a parler à un Miaouss qu'il a croisé en redescendant, qui a avertis la meute dont font partie des amis à moi, qui ont reconnus James à la description… »

Jessie laissait le café couler et fini par se brûler les mains lorsque le liquide déborda de sa tasse.  
« Vint au fait.  
-Il a été blessé hier. Le torse lacéré… » Miaouss pris une voix grave. « Seul, dans le froid, la neige et le vent…  
-Et ses Pokémons ?  
-Les Pokéballs sont dans sa chambre, il n'avait pris que Tutafeh. »  
A cet instant, on frappa à la fenêtre. Un masque flottait derrière la vitre, et Tutafeh apparu progressivement.

o

La rumeur exagère tout : James n'était pas blessé, mais il était bel et bien seul, dans le froid, la neige et le vent… Il n'avait trouvé aucun Goupix, ni aucun chemin de retour. Il s'était assis derrière un rocher qui le protégeait du vent et priait pour ne pas se retrouver coincé sous une congère et transformé en glaçon. Il serrait contre lui son sac à dos, qui protégeait au moins le haut de son corps contre le terrible froid.

« Au pire, je lui rapporterais de la neige… Je mettrais du sirop dessus… » Sa voix faiblissait. « Elle adore ça. »  
Dans le brouillard, il vit une silhouette ailée s'approcher. Ce n'était pas des ailes d'ange, mais avec une telle allure, cela ne pouvait n'en être qu'un.  
« Jessie… »  
Des bras chaud l'entourèrent, il sentit qu'on l'attachait et qu'il s'élevait.

o

Il faisait chaud, et Jessie était là. C'était donc ça, le paradis ? se demanda-t-il.  
« Je suis mort ?  
-Non, espèce d'idiot. Yanméga t'a transporté jusqu'ici. Comme tu n'étais pas vraiment blessé, je ne t'ai pas emmené à l'hopital. » A voix basse, elle ajouta : « Pourtant, certains disaient que tu étais blessé…  
-Ah, ce Sablaireau ne m'a pas raté, mais je m'en suis bien sortis. Je devrais juste rembourser le manteau. » Il sourit. « Tu es venu me chercher ? C'était toi, l'ange ?  
-Quel ange ?  
-Une belle jeune fille avec des ailes de libellule.  
-Sans doute. »

Un silence se réinstalla entre eux. Miaouss sauta sur le lit, se mettant volontairement entre les deux.  
« Tutafeh nous a guidé.  
-Ah ! Je suis content, il va bien ? » Le Pokémon parlant hocha la tête.  
« Les desserts sont prêt » ajouta-t-il.  
« Hu ? »  
Jessie rougit.  
« Tu tenais la glace contre toi en murmurant… » Miaouss étouffa un petit rire. « Du sirop, du sirop pour Jessie…  
-La neige ne fondait pas tellement tu avais froid. » Ajouta la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. « Est-ce que tu veux bien aller les chercher ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à son ami.  
« Evidemment ! » Et Miaouss disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lorsqu'il revint, les rires fusaient de la chambre, et il les entendait depuis l'escalier… C'était quoi ? Une bataille de chatouille ? Il voulait participer aussi !

Arrivé sur le palier, il n'entendit plus les rires et il se précipita, inquiet. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et constata que sa première prédiction s'était réalisée… Puis alla reporter les glaces dans le frigo – ses amis avaient d'autres douceurs à savourer.

* * *

Miam mioum!


	16. Part 2 - Ch 5

Ou l'on commence à s'installer...

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Au milieu d'une forêt touffue, sur une autre île, le plus loin possible des Noadkokos, ils avaient craqués pour une petite auberge laissée à l'abandon pendant quelques années. C'était une route fréquentée des dresseurs et des voyageurs, et, après quelques travaux de restauration, ils étaient prêts à ouvrir.

« J'imagine que _L'auberge de la plage_ , ce n'est pas vraiment…  
-En soi, on a un accès vers la plage à 100 mètres, mais l'intérêt, c'est qu'on ne voit pas la mer depuis les chambres.  
-Mais beaucoup de dresseurs viennent pour voir la colonie de Raichu sur la plage… »  
Le débat sur le nom de l'auberge allait bon train. En effet, tout était en place : cuisine équipée, frigos garnis, chambres préparées pour accueillir les premiers visiteurs… Il ne restait qu'à installer l'enseigne.

« Et _L'auberge de la forêt_ , c'est trop banal.  
 _-L'auberge des Raichu Surfeurs_? » Proposa finalement James. « D'ailleurs, j'ai été chercher les planches ce matin en ville, on n'aura plus qu'à les proposer à la location.  
-Il faut les cirer, avant. » Remarqua Jessie. Elle pilait des glaçons pour en faire sa spécialité à la carte… C'était la seule chose que Miaouss et James l'avait autorisé à faire dans la cuisine.

« J'en ai déjà ciré deux, mais c'est long. Au fait, j'avais pensé à faire sculpter l'enseigne définitive en forme de planche de surf…  
-Pitié, c'est d'un cliché… » Jessie soupira. « C'est déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Si nous ne trouvons pas vite une idée, ce sera _L'auberge sans nom_ pour les visiteurs. »  
Des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention et ils se mirent d'instinct en position de défense. Après tout, même ici, on pourrait les retrouver, non ?

Mais ce n'était qu'une bande d'enfant du village voisin qui venait voir l'auberge. Miaouss démarchait depuis le matin dans les environs en annonçant l'ouverture de l'établissement, ce n'était donc pas étonnant.

« Eh m'dame, c'est ici l'auberge dont le Miaouss parlant fait la pub ?  
-Super pub, ouai ! »  
Jessie sortit sur la terrasse pour les accueillir. « Bonjour les enfants. Je vous ai déjà vu dans le village d'à côté, vous voulez l'une de mes glaces pilée ? » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. « C'est cadeau aujourd'hui, en échange, pensez à parler de notre auberge, hum ? »

Les enfants éclatèrent de joie et ils envahirent la terrasse.  
« Mais ils sont combien ? Haha ! » James aida Jessie à leur servir les glaces.  
Il n'y eu pas d'autres clients, mais ils n'en attendaient pas. Miaouss revint, et il était manifeste qu'il était devenu la coqueluche des gamins. Certains parents les rejoignirent à la tombée de la nuit, et ils insistèrent pour payer.

o

Comme un vent frais se leva, ils se décidèrent à partir. Un petit garçon vint demander une lanterne.  
« C'est toi qui va la porter ? » demanda James en lui tendant un lampion en papier. « Fait attention.  
-Pas de soucis, m'sieur, j'ai l'habitude… C'est toujours moi qui éclaire le chemin. » Répondit-il avec fierté.  
James eu l'impression que sa tête résonnait. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose…

« En tout cas… » Repris le gamin, « on parlera à tous les voyageurs de votre super glace. » Il sourit. « On est bien, à l'auberge du Miaouss qui parle. »  
James lui sourit en retour, tout en sachant que leur auberge ne pourrait plus jamais porter un autre nom, maintenant. « Merci ! »

Ils les saluèrent jusqu'à ce que la petite troupe ne fût plus visible, au détour du sentier. Les Pokémons, tous lâchés à la demande des enfants, roupillaient déjà sous la véranda.  
« Hmmm… L'enseigne pourra attendre demain. » Déclara James.

« Oui. » répondit Jessie. « Et avec ce que j'ai entendu, je pense vouloir dormir une nuit de plus avant de supporter une immense tirade d'un Miaouss fier comme un paon… »  
Ils rirent de bon cœur et Mime Jr les imita dans son sommeil.  
La lumière des torches se reflétait sur les cheveux roux de Jessie, et James songea à la chance qu'il avait. Avec douceur, il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans leur chambre que Jessie osa reparler.  
« C'était une belle soirée.  
-Il y en aura plein d'autres.  
-Fatigante, quand même. » James lui fit une grimace. « Oui, plein d'autre aussi. Ce n'est pas un boulot de tout repos. »

Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça, puis posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.  
Se retournant dans ses bras, elle vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Moi aussi, James.  
-Dis-le. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, qu'il tenait baissé. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui disait pas si souvent… « Je t'aime. » Cela lui fit lever les yeux, et l'effort de Jessie se voyait récompenser. Elle adorait ses yeux de jade... Leurs sourires vinrent se joindre à nouveau dans un baiser plus profond.

« Huhu, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être heureux…  
-Je suis déjà pleinement heureux. Chacun de tes mots sont des cerises en plus sur notre gâteau. » Elle rit à nouveau, non pas de moquerie face à l'expression un bancale de son amoureux, mais de ravissement.

« Notre gâteau ?  
-Enfin, si tu veux bien d'un gâteau.  
-Cela dépend du gâteau… du type de gâteau.  
-Que dis-tu d'un cake avec du glaçage blanc ?  
-On ne reparlera demain matin. » Devant l'expression un peu déçue de James, elle craqua. « Du gâteau, d'accord ? J'accepte le reste avec joie. C'est juste que je n'aime pas tellement les cakes. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort et cacha son visage contre elle. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée de terre et il la porta jusqu'au lit.

* * *

Promis il n'y aura pas de mariage dans la partie 3! deux mariages c'est bien assez!


	17. Part 2 - Ch 6

Je vais mieux! Et v'la l'morveux!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

A la base, Sacha avait pris le bateau seul, mais en débarquant au port, il s'était déjà fait deux compagnons de voyage.

Le premier était une fille plus jeune, Flambe, qui combattait principalement avec des Pokémons flippants (notamment un Funécire très mignon, mais très désagréable) et avait pour but de capturer un Ossatueur de type Spectre à Alola.

Le second compagnon était un jeune homme plus âgé que Sacha (qui avait maintenant 15 ans), Leroy, originaire des îles, et qui espérait instaurer un système d'arène dans sa région d'origine – et mettre la pâtée à la Team Skull, accessoirement.

Sacha, quant à lui, avait surtout hâte de voir les différences d'évolutions de Pokémons qu'il connaissait déjà… Et ambitionnait d'aller faire étudier le surf à Pikachu auprès des Raichus de ces îles. On lui avait renseigné un bon spot, et son fidèle compagnon était très enthousiaste.

o

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ossatueur avait rejoint l'équipe de la fille, Funécire avait évolué en Mélancolux (qui, définitivement, n'était pas fréquentable du tout), ils avaient étudiés des Goupix de glace (et même un Feunard) au sommet de la montagne, Sacha avait attrapé un Ratata à grosses moustaches et fait le tour de plusieurs îles… Et c'est enfin qu'ils arrivèrent à la plage ou vivait la plus importante colonie de Raichus surfeurs.

« J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas si on reste quelques jours dans le coin… » dit-il à ses compagnons.  
« J'en profiterais pour vous apprendre le surf aussi ! » lui répondit Leroy, enthousiaste.  
« Pas contre… Mais j'aimerais bien éviter de camper.  
-Aaah, Flambe et son confort ! » Soupira Sacha, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. Mais je remarque qu'il commence à faire sombre, et si vous voulez que je demande à Mélancolux de nous éclairer… Ou alors rejoindre l'auberge renseignée dans le guide touristique… »

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent. « Ok pour l'auberge.  
-C'est loin ?  
-Non, nous allons bientôt la rencontrer, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, et elle est au croisement qui mène à la plage. »

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes. « Ils en disent du bien, au moins, de cette auberge ? » demanda Leroy. « Surtout niveau nourriture, mon ventre crie famine.  
-Huum… attend, je vais lire. » Elle ressortit son guide et l'ouvrit au marque-page. « Tiens, c'est des gens de Kanto qui la tiennent. Comme toi, Sacha !  
-Est-ce qu'on mangera enfin de la nourriture qui n'est pas à base de poisson ?  
-Spécialités : différents plats de nouilles, glace pilée. Literie : Excellente.  
-Miam.  
-Pika ! » Intervint Pikachu, déjà tout excité à l'idée d'aller surfer avec les Raichus le lendemain matin.

« Ils louent des planches de surf de toutes tailles…  
-Cool ! Vous profiterez donc de mes cours en plus d'un bon lit ! Et elle s'appelle comment ? _L'auberge de la plage_ ? _Au repos du surfeur_ ? »  
Sacha rit à la liste de noms ridicules que Leroy égrainait.

« _L'auberge du Miaouss qui parle_. Faut avouer que c'est original, peut-être qu'il y a une meute de Miaouss gris dans le coin ?  
-Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que l'un de nos Miaouss psy puisse parler, même par télépathie… C'est peut-être juste une blague. Et toi, Sacha, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
Mais l'adolescent avait blêmit, Pikachu s'était figé, et le brouhaha venant de la terrasse de l'auberge arriva aux oreilles des trois jeunes gens.

« Hmm… Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas camper ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu entends ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! Allons-y vite, j'ai faim ! »  
Leroy l'entraina vers la terrasse et Flambe les suivit en trottinant. Repérant une table libre, ils s'installèrent.

« J'espère qu'ils ont encore de la place pour la nuit… » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
« On a encore une chambre de quatre, si ça ne vous ennuie pas de dormir avec vos compagnons… » lui répondit une voix qui semblait venir de dessous la table. « Je vous la réserve ? Et que voulez-vous manger ?  
-Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que… Quooooiiiii !  
-Par Arceus, mais c'est vraiment un Miaouss qui nous parle ! Vilain chat, arrête de t'infiltrer dans ma tête avec tes pouvoirs ! » Leroy se tint la tête, feignant une douleur vive.

« Il n'utilise pas de pouvoir psy… » déclara Sacha. « Il parle vraiment.  
-Tu ne me feras pas avaler un truc pareil.  
-Je pense que je le connais. » Il baissa sa tête sous la table. « C'est toi, Miaouss ?  
-C'est un peu une question stupide, morveux. A quoi je ressemble, à ton avis ? »

Il releva la tête. « C'est bien Miaouss. Pas d'inquiétude, il a appris à marcher et parler, et n'a aucun pouvoir psy, il vient de Kanto, comme moi, et comme ses maîtres dont je devine maintenant l'identité... »  
Miaouss s'extirpa de dessous la table et les deux compagnons de Sacha constatèrent qu'il avait bel et bien le pelage crème et marchait effectivement sur deux pattes.

« De un, je n'ai pas de maître. Mais j'ai des amis. » Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Pikachu qui s'était approché de lui. « Ensuite, tu me sous-estimes, comme si j'allais passer plus d'un an dans ses îles et ne pas essayer d'apprendre des techniques Psy…  
-Oh, cool, et ça donne quoi ?  
-… Pour l'instant, c'est plus ou moins probant, mais l'entrainement ne me fait pas peur. Et toi, quoi de neuf ? » A cet instant, Jessie sortit sur la terrasse et chercha le Pokémon des yeux.

« Miaouss ! Tu prends la commande de cette table ? Parce qu'on commence à manquer de nouille, et… » Elle cessa de parler en apercevant une casquette bien connue posée sur une tête bien connue. « Oh non pas eux !  
-Eh ben c'est un accueil sympa ! » Grinça Flambe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, eux et moi, on a un certain… » Sacha chercha ses mots. « Passif. Pikachu, reste près de moi.  
-Pi ?  
-Eh gamin, tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que de voler ton Pikachu ? J'ai des clients à servir. Vous mangerez quoi ?  
-Euh… Des nouilles sautées ?  
-Même chose.  
-Itou, double portion. »  
Jessie se détourna. « C'est en route !  
-Elle m'énerve, celle-là. Et elle a oublié de demander les boissons. » Râla la jeune fille.  
« Je peux m'en charger. » La coupa Miaouss.

Un peu plus tard, après les délicieuses glaces pilées, il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. Leroy et James parlaient de surf avec animation, Jessie et Flambe se chamaillaient pour des broutilles, et Sacha et Pikachu écoutaient Miaouss leur conter leurs aventures depuis leur arrivée à Alola.

« Moi, je les ai trouvé les Goupix.  
-Ne le dit pas trop fort, tu pourrais vexer James. » Le Pokémon se mit à pouffer. « Ce serait bien que vous restiez quelques jours. Ils se marient dimanche.  
-Nooon, sérieusement ? » Le sourire de Sacha s'agrandit. « Je commençais à me demander si je verrais ça de mon vivant (1).  
-Pikapi ? »

Miaouss se tourna vers la souris électrique pour lui répondre. « Non, ils ne le savent pas encore. Ils l'ont décidé avant que ça n'arrive.  
-J'ai eu du mal à comprendre le sens de la question de Pikachu. J'ai l'impression qu'il demandait s'il y avait une raison… Quelque chose dont on devrait se réjouir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore ? »  
Miaouss hocha négativement la tête, indiquant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Vers l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, toute l'auberge dormait, et Pikachu sortit sur la terrasse pour rejoindre Miaouss qui admirait la lune.  
« Pi ?  
-Bien sûr que ça les rendra heureux.  
-Pika.  
-Ah, tu parlais de moi ? Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureux ?  
-Chu.  
-Non, je ne serais pas jaloux. » Il fit une pause. « Je te jure que je suis heureux. Leur famille… Ma famille s'agrandit ! »

(1) Nous aussi on se le demande.

* * *

Quand j'y pense c'est assez amusant que j'ai imaginé quelque chose qui, effectivement, se passe dans le jeu (le désir qu'à Euphorbe de créer une ligue et un système d'arène...)

Tiens, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais je n'ai vu que des extraits de l'anime de Soleil et Lune (mais assez pour aimer Mimiqui d'un amour terrible)


	18. Part 2 - Ch 7

Taa-ta-tataaaaa... *marche nuptiale*

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Ils ne savaient pas très bien comment Christopher avait fait son compte, mais il était parvenu à être au courant du mariage, et c'est comme ça que Jessie se retrouvait face à sa robe de mariée tenue d'un côté par Didi, et de l'autre par la Mémé de James. Flambe avait également tenu à les accompagner, car elle appréciait Jessie, malgré leurs chamailleries.  
Les garçons, y compris Miaouss, avaient été bannit de cette pièce. Ils s'étaient rassemblés devant l'autel pour soutenir James.

« C'est moi qui porte les alliances, tu te rends coooomptes ! » Miaouss en pleurait presque en montrant son petit coussin à Pikachu. Mime Jr. faisait les cents pas, tout comme James et son pépé. Christopher avait dégainé une caméra devant laquelle Watkin faisait le pitre avec Sacha.

« On veut juste détendre l'atmosphère ! Viens avec nous Leroy ! »  
Et ils l'entrainairent dans une danse improvisée, sous le regard sévère du prêtre.  
« Les dimanches à Alolaaa… » Commençaient-ils à chanter.

o

Jessie enfila la robe, ou plutôt tenta… « Tu avais essayé cette robe, ma fille ? » lui demanda Mémé.  
« Oui, il y a trois semaines de ça… quatre peut-être…  
-T'as grossi ! » Se moqua Flambe en tirant la langue.  
« Hm, ça passeras avec quelques petites retouches… » Didi et Mémé se munirent d'aiguille et de fil blanc.

Pendant qu'elles s'affairaient, Jessie fronçait les sourcils. « C'est bizarre, je n'ai pourtant pas particulièrement mangé plus depuis… » Elle fit la grimace. « C'est même l'inverse. J'ai été un peu malade. »  
Mémé releva la tête. « Malade comment ? » Sa future belle-fille haussa les épaules.  
« Oh, des vertiges, de la nausée ce genre de chose. Sans doute un poisson un peu moins frais… ou le stress, haha ! » Les regards de Didi et Flambe se croisèrent.

« Tiens… tiens. Prends ta robe, ça devrait aller, d'accord ? Va l'essayer, ma chérie. » Jessie s'éclipsa dans la cabine d'essayage et Mémé se retourna vers les deux plus jeunes. « Laissons-lui cette journée. Ce n'est pas le moment de la questionner sur ce genre de chose. » Son regard se fit lointain. « Mais j'aurais une conversation avec elle demain.  
-Si c'est ça, ce serait génial ! »

Jessie rouvrit la porte de la cabine. « Ouf ! Elle passe ! » Puis ajouta : « Pourquoi est-ce que Didi sautille ? »  
Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire. « Parce qu'elle est heureuse d'être ton témoin, mon enfant ! »

o

Elle était absolument magnifique. Sa robe était simple, sans fioriture, sans provocation. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus, et elle était vraiment la plus belle des mariées aux yeux de James. Il la vit remonter l'allée entre les chaises bien remplies… Tous le village était là, en plus de leurs quelques amis venus spécialement.

Leroy tenait la caméra et suivit le cortège : Miaouss ouvrait la marche avec son petit coussin, suivit de près par Jessie, qui avançait seule. Personne ne la conduisait à l'autel. Juste derrière se tenait Qulbutoké qui tenait la traine avec plus ou moins de talent, et Didi dans sa robe de témoin. La caméra fit un travelling vers James, qui semblait au bord de la panique et du bonheur à la fois. Son témoin, Christopher, semblait prêt à toute éventualité de sa part – évanouissement, fuite, crise de panique…

Doucement, James tendit la main, et Jessie vint la prendre. Il l'entraina à ses côté.  
Le prêtre se racla la gorge.  
« Hu-hum. Je vais maintenant procéder à la bénédiction de cette union… »  
Cela leur sembla extrêmement rapide, tant les deux amoureux s'étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. A peine se souvenaient-ils s'être penchés pour prendre les bagues que Miaouss leur tendait, à peine avaient-ils entendu les prestations de serment de leurs témoins… Ils semblèrent sortir de leur rêve en s'embrassant. Voilà, à cet instant, ils étaient mariés.

o

Il y eu un soir de fête, et un petit matin fatigué. Tout le monde s'était endormi à l'auberge, sauf les deux principaux intéressés…

Jessie sortit du lit et se couvrit d'une couverture légère. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la cime des arbres. Son époux vint la rejoindre, l'embrassant dans la nuque  
« Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est si différent d'hier ?  
-Hm ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Il commença à la chatouiller.

« Huhu, arrête… » Elle se tortilla. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous nous étions déjà juré d'être unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Avant d'être un couple, nous étions une équipe.  
-Nous pouvons être les deux. Si tu veux être tout à fait prosaïque, c'est vrai qu'à part nos deux noms sur un registre de mariage, rien n'a spécialement changé. Mais pour moi… »  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et resserra son étreinte.

« Pour toi ?  
-Cela efface une page de ma vie, et maintenant, je peux vraiment en écrire une autre. »  
Elle se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur son visage, ou elle sentit des larmes plus qu'elle ne les vit.  
« Je suis prêt.  
-Prêt ? » Elle sentit son sourire.

« Prêt à vivre cette aventure-là avec toi. Et puis… » Ses larmes se firent plus nombreuses. « Je sais que ce ne devrait pas être à moi de t'en parler… »  
Jessie plaqua ses mains sur les lèvres de James. « Chuut. Je sais. Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai droit à des sous-entendus, d'abord de Miaouss, ensuite de ta Mémé…  
-Miaouss a trop bu ce soir, il n'a pas pu tenir sa langue… Mais je ne voulais pas trop me réjouir avant que tu ne me le confirmes. »

Un baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres.  
« Oui. » Murmura son épouse.  
« Oui… Oui ?  
-Oui. Je le savais, mais on préparait tellement le mariage… Je me disais que ça allait te faire paniquer. Donc je n'en ai parlé à personne. »

James éclata en sanglot.  
« Voilà, tu paniques !  
-Non, je suis… sigh… juste heureux. Tellement, tellement heureux. »

* * *

Tout va bien? Vous n'êtes pas mort sous l'avalanche de fluffy sucré?


	19. Part 2 - Ch 8

Voilà le chapitre 8. Je suis contente car même des années après, je continue à avoir des reviews sur des vieilles fics :)

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Pikachu s'éloigna du rivage, épuisé par les deux heures d'apprentissage du surf que les Raichus lui enseignaient amicalement. Il trainait sa planche derrière lui grâce à une corde. Miaouss vint à sa rencontre.

« Eh ! Tu veux que je porte la planche ? J'irais la ranger.  
-Pika ! » Ce qui signifiait : « Oh oui, merci ! » Il lui sourit, et continua « Et merci encore de me la prêter.  
-C'est rien. C'est difficile de surfer, je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Et puis, j'imagine que bientôt, elle servira surtout au bébé…  
-Il faudra quand même attende qu'il grandisse un peu. » Fit remarquer la souris électrique. « Et lui faire une combinaison en caoutchouc s'il veut surfer avec les Raichus.  
-Ahah, c'est certain ! »

Ils continuèrent à suivre le sentier qui menait à l'auberge.  
« C'est dommage que nous ne vivons plus d'aventures ensemble… » Remarqua Pikachu. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bon raconteur pour mes histoires.  
-Plus personne ne raconte tes aventures ?  
-Oh, si, mais aucun Pokémon ne les raconte comme toi. Grâce à tes poèmes épiques, j'étais presque devenu une légende… » Le Pokémon continua à parler dans sa propre langue. « Par contre, j'ai fait un truc, mais je ne sais pas si ça te plairait.  
-Hu ? Tu as piqué ma curiosité. » Miaouss s'arrêta sur le chemin, d'abord pour se reposer – cette planche était lourde, ensuite pour écouter ce que Pikachu avait à dire.

« Tu savais qu'il y avait un lai sur ton histoire à Hollywood ?  
-Oh, oui, c'est le Persian de mon ancienne bande qui l'avait composé. Un très bon poème sur un très bel amour déçus. » Il frissonna. « Il a eu du succès, même les Miaouss d'Alola le connaissait, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont accueilli. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Miaouss bavard sur le continent… »

Pikachu agita la tête. « Quand je l'ai entendu, je ne t'avais pas vu depuis quelques mois… Comme je savais que vous aviez quitté la Team Rocket, j'ai décidé d'inventer un conte… avec une belle morale à la fin. » Il se tourna vers Miaouss, qui faisait des yeux ronds. « Pour te remercier d'avoir chroniquer mes aventures avec Sacha et de les avoir diffusé auprès des Pokémons que nous avons croisé… »

« Un conte ? Vraiment ? Wah, si je m'imaginais le héros d'un conte…  
-Pas plus improbable que le héros d'un poème, non ? Enfin… Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour raconter les histoires, mais le conte m'est revenu de la bouche d'autres Pokémons, bien mieux tournés et sans trahisons. Et des détails en plus sur le début de tes aventures… »  
Miaouss éclata de joie. « Un conte ! Qui a du succès ! J'ai toujours adoré en raconter, mais si j'imaginais qu'un jour on en raconterait sur moi…  
-J'ai cru reconnaître un style très Arbok dans ces ajouts, mais je peux me tromper. »  
Ils regardèrent le ciel ensemble, se remémorant les premières fois où ils s'étaient croisés, ou ils s'étaient lancés dans cet éternel jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Ce sont des moments que je regrette, parfois. Même si je ne te courrais plus après pour te capturer, rassure-toi.  
-Moi aussi. Sacha était beaucoup plus jeune… Mais il a gardé son cœur innocent, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.  
-Il le gardera toujours. Je suis heureux que nous soyons réconciliés. »

Pikachu hocha la tête. « Je pense que nous allons bientôt quitter l'auberge. Je n'ai aucune influence, ou alors minime, sur les voyages de Sacha, mais j'espère que nous reviendront. »  
Miaouss sourit. « J'essayerais de vous envoyer des faire-part de naissance, si ça peut vous faire revenir. Je suis plein d'astuce, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu prévenir Christopher du mariage imminent…  
-Mais nous ne reviendrons qu'une fois…  
-Ou plus ! Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai fait cinq prédictions. Trois se sont déjà réalisées – pas dans l'ordre. La quatrième disait que Jessie et James auront quatre enfants.  
-Tant que ça ? Et la cinquième ? »

Miaouss fronça les sourcils. « Je ne l'ai jamais très bien comprise moi-même.  
-J'imagine que tu t'arranges surtout pour que tes prédictions se réalisent pour ne pas perdre la face, hum ?  
-Je suis démasqué ! Haha ! »

o

Tous les invités étaient repartis au compte-gouttes, et c'est finalement Sacha, Flambe et Leroy qui les saluèrent en dernier au bout du chemin qui menait à l'auberge. Le couple et leurs Pokémons restèrent encore un temps sur la terrasse après qu'ils aient disparus au tournant.

« Il va falloir se réinstaller dans une certaine routine… » Se désola Jessie.  
« Quelle routine ? Je doute que les mois à venir soient de tous repos. Déjà, il va falloir préparer la chambre du petit… » lui répondit James.  
« Chercher un parrain... » Intervint Miaouss.  
« Lui trouver un nom…  
-Et une marraine…  
-Te reposer…  
-Parce que tu vas être malade la moitié du temps !  
-On devrait développer un menu spécial bébé…  
-Bien, bien, j'ai compris ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer ! » Jessie esquissa un sourire en portant la main à son ventre. « Pas s'ennuyer du tout.  
-'Tooooké ! »

o

Mime Jr. était inquiet. Il y avait de l'agitation dans la maison, et il avait du mal à mimer cette agitation. James désigna l'extérieur du doigt, et il fit de même.  
« Miaouss, va sur la terrasse, et regarde si le médecin n'arrive pas.  
-Mi-mime ! » Renchérit le petit Pokémon d'un air autoritaire.  
« C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda le félin, inquiet.  
« Je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre le médecin pour savoir, mais je dois rester près d'elle… S'il te plait…  
-Vas-y, tu peux me faire confiance. »

James se précipita dans les escaliers et Miaouss ouvrit la porte de la terrasse. Il s'y posta après avoir pris une Pokéball sur la table du salon.  
Scrutant le chemin, il ne vit rien bouger, alors il appela Qulbutoké.  
« Mon ami… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-'Toké ? »

* * *

Eeeeh... Pour bien comprendre la première scène de ce chapitre (et la partie 3 qui arrive) : Les Pokémons sont intelligents. Ils communiquent entre eux. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas une histoire orale? Elle leur permet de transmettre des hauts faits de Pokémons à travers le temps, grâce à des chants, des poèmes, des contes... Comme le dit Pikachu, Miaouss est un sacré bon conteur, et il ne s'est pas contenté de narrer l'histoire de Pikachu et Sacha de son point de vue, il a également fait tourné bon nombre de plus courts texte sur des Pokémons qu'il a été amené à croisé le long de sa vie et qu'il a apprécié.

Il existe 3 textes sur Miaouss lui-même: le Lai de Hollywood, le conte de sa vie en tant que membre de la Team Rocket, et le poème épique qui narre ce qui se passera dans la troisième partie.


	20. Part 2 - Ch 9

Ca y est! je suis parvenue à écrire à nouveau (ça faisait longtemps, depuis cette fic en fait). Il s'agit d'un petit One-Shot sur le fandom Harry Potter.

Je vous laisse pour la fin de "Ohana"...

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 2: "Ohana signifie famille"**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Ses parents lui avaient raconté cette histoire très souvent : Comment Miaouss avait envoyé Qulbutoké chercher un Raichu surfeur sur la plage et l'avait ramené, comment le Raichu lui avait donné une décharge électrique et avait relancé son cœur qui s'était arrêté juste après sa naissance. Le médecin était arrivé bien après.

C'est pour ça qu'elle gardait son Raichu – celui-là même qui l'avait sauvé, et qui ne l'avait jamais plus quitté depuis – près d'elle et qu'elle s'était posté devant la porte de la salle d'accouchement. Si tout allait bien ce soir, Johanna aurait deux petits frères. Si tout se passait mal, elle aurait toujours Raichu pour sauver ses deux petits frères. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Quelqu'un s'assis par terre, près d'elle. C'était son papa, avec qui elle partageait ses yeux d'émeraude.  
« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, Jo. Mais lorsque tu es née, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt. Là, on a pris nos précautions, et maman va être bien soignée.  
-Même si ça se passe mal, Raichu est là.  
-Je suis certain que tout se passeras bien. » Il la prit dans ses bras, et la petite fille de 6 ans se blottit contre le torse de son père. « Je t'ai pris un biscuit au distributeur. Tu peux le partager avec Raichu si tu veux. »

Elle commençait à grignoter sa moitié de biscuit lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. La sage-femme lui fit un grand sourire. « Bonjour, nouvelle double-grande-sœur ! »

o

Et son rôle de double-grande-sœur avec Julian et Jean, elle l'a pris très au sérieux. A peine pouvaient-ils marcher qu'elle les colla sur des planches de surfs. A 4 ans, on peut dire qu'ils étaient dans leur élément autant sur l'eau que sur la terre.

Sur la plage, James regardait sa petite famille s'ébattre dans la mer turquoise. Il vint rejoindre Jessie sous le parasol. Miaouss se plaça au soleil juste à côté.

« Il y a une projection cinéma demain soir au village. On pourrait prévoir de la nourriture et la vendre sur place.  
-Il faut en parler au maire. » Lui répondit James.  
« Des brochettes de poissons, ce serait parfait !  
-Mais arrêtez un peu de parler du travail et profitez un peu, tous les deux… »

James se coucha sur la serviette de plage.  
« J'irais bien surfer, mais j'aime surtout y aller avec toi… Et tu as dit non, tout à l'heure.  
-Pas aujourd'hui…  
-Mais s'il te plait…  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

James sursauta. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trop chaud ? On peut rentrer si tu veux.  
-Pas à ce point-là… » Elle haussa les épaules.  
Miaouss se mit à chantonner : « Un, deux, trois, quatre, c'est la vie, c'est la vie… »  
Ils sursautèrent.  
« Quoi ? Encore ?  
-J'imagine que s'il le dit… Mais je n'avais pas spécialement prévu un quatrième, moi ! On n'aura… » Un bruit de bisous l'interrompit. « …jamais assez de place ! On pourrait construire une extension ? »

Jessie parlait au vent. Elle avait senti un baiser se poser sur ses lèvres et maintenant, James se jetait dans l'eau.

« Les enfants ! Les enfants, venez ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! »  
Le soleil brûlait sa peau, le sel brûlait ses yeux, le bonheur brûlait ses lèvres. James bascula en arrière lorsque ses trois enfants – Jo était déjà grande, et les jumeaux étaient espiègles – se précipitèrent sur lui.

La tête en arrière sur le sable, il vit Jessie à l'envers. L'amour brûlait son cœur.

* * *

Si vous êtes belges, vous avez du apprendre à l'école maternelle cette petite comptine flamande: Een, twee, drie, vier... voilà, c'est l'air que Miaouss utilise pour dire encore une fois ce qu'il sait toujours avant les principaux intéressés.

La partie 2 est maintenant terminée!


	21. Part 3 - Prologue

Petit sondage auprès des ados et ex-ados qui me lisent! je suis bibliothécaire et je vais bientôt organisé des ateliers d'écritures, d'abord fanfiction puis original, auprès d'ados des écoles du coins. Quelles seraient vos attendent (ou à l'époque, quelles auraient été vos attentes) dans ce genre d'atelier? je pense construire ça autour de défis avec des mots à placer (car j'aime beaucoup ça) dans des drabbles... Si vous préférez m'envoyer un mp qu'un commentaire n'hésitez pas.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _[Tous les extraits que vous trouverez dans ce récit proviennent de « Hauts faits et historiettes : la tradition orale dans la société Pokémons, études des souches communes d'histoires racontées par et pour les Pokémons », du professeur ès linguistique comparée Joshua Ketchum de l'université d'Hoenn, éditions PUH, LXXIVe année de l'Union.]_

[…] Dans notre étude du corpus d'histoire orale que se transmettent les Pokémons, il est parfois difficile de dater les légendes. Il en est pourtant une dont nous pouvons déduire la période. Elle est composée de trois textes, de tons radicalement différents, qui pourtant racontent l'histoire d'un même Pokémon-héros. Si les histoires Pokémons font souvent le syncrétisme entre plusieurs héros proches, les historiens humains gardent pourtant une trace de celui-ci, car ses actes ont eu une influence tant sur des humains que sur des Pokémons. […]

Son histoire commence juste avant la première guerre, et s'achève avant le début de la seconde. Mon arrière-grand-père l'a semble-t-il connu, et nous connaissons également le narrateur principal du second des trois textes, en l'occurrence le Pikachu de mon aïeul, dont aucun autre texte ne nous est parvenus. […]

La troisième histoire est la plus longue et la plus sombre. Long poème épique de plus de 20 000 vers, il commence comme suit :

 _Chante, ô Arceus, la colère du Miaouss_  
 _A langue humaine, qui à jamais se tût_  
 _Dieu, toi qui sais l'amour qu'aux humains nous portons_  
 _Raconte sa peine, son fardeau de Lune_  
 _Et nous dirons à quoi la vengeance pousse._

Le quatrième vers est sujet à caution : certaines sources transcrivent plutôt « _Raconte son ire_ », (voir « Raconte son courroux » dans une unique version recensée). Aucun de ses mots n'a le même sens, mais tous correspondent à l'ensemble de l'histoire. La pire des peines semble plutôt dénoter un sentiment de compassion envers le héros, alors que ire, un mot ancien pour exprimer une colère divine, est empreint de peur de son acte […]

* * *

VOILA ENFIN LA PARTIE 3! c'est personnellement ma partie préférée, mais ça a été la plus dure moralement à écrire. Je comprendrais qu'elle ne vous plaise pas, elle en a perturbé plus d'un.


	22. Part 3 - Ch 1

... et le début de la partie 3 après cette intro obscure...

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

« Jooo ! Il faut rentrer. »  
Mais la petite fille ne lui répondait pas, et elle surfait avec Raichu et ses congénères dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

« Jooooo !  
-Haha, Miaouss, viens avec moi !  
-Mais il est déjà plus de huit heures… Ta maman aurais dû nous appeler depuis longtemps. »  
La planche de l'enfant vint s'échouer avec grâce sur la plage. « C'est vrais que j'ai faim.  
-Rai rai ! » Approuva son Raichu.  
Miaouss les pria de se dépêcher.

« Je me sèche, attends. Va en avant, et dit qu'on arrive ! »  
Elle vit le Pokémon chat se faufiler à travers bois. Il connaissait tous les chemins de traverse. Elle se retourna pour saluer la colonie de Raichus, qui commencèrent à agiter l'eau pour créer un mini-orage. Attiré par le bruit, Miaouss se retourna également, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : La mer était tellement démontée sur une si petite surface que la Lune s'y reflétait quatre fois, sous des angles différents. En levant les yeux vers la cinquième et unique Lune, déjà haute dans le ciel, il fut pris d'un vertige et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Cela lui rappelait quelque chose…

o

Courant à travers bois, parallèlement au chemin, il aperçut deux silhouettes se glisser dans la nuit. Il lui sembla reconnaître leurs voix, mais il n'y pris pas attention : il voulait rentrer à l'auberge le plus vite possible.  
Arrivé sur la terrasse, fermée pour la saison des typhons, il fut soulagé de voir de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il tendit la patte vers la poignée de la porte et la poussa.

« Je suis revenu. Jo va bientôt arri… »  
Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge, et il recula vivement. Un corps était étendu dans le salon, et ses cheveux couverts de sang étaient roux. Il n'osa la toucher, la contourna et constata la plaie béante qui courrait de sa poitrine à son ventre.

Elle avait probablement ouvert la porte à ses assassins. Il n'osa pas regarder une seconde fois ce ventre qui portait la vie il y a encore quelques heures, et, se détournant, il partit à la recherche de James.  
Il le trouva dans la cuisine, dans un état similaire.

L'esprit de Miaouss flancha, mais il ne perdit pas encore l'espoir. « Bien, on a joué, on a connu douze belles années ici, ils nous ont retrouvé, on a perdu ? Ils ? Ils ? » Pensa-t-il.  
Les voix dans la forêt. Il jura dans sa langue de naissance. « Tant pis. Je les retrouverais. D'abord, les enfants. » Les deux petits garçons occupaient son esprit plus que tout autre chose sur terre.

Il gravit l'escalier qui menait aux chambres comme on monte sur un échafaud. Il en redescendit en courant quelques minutes plus tard et s'enfuit de la maison ou il avait été heureux. Retrouvant Johanna et Raichu sur le sentier, et il ne put que hurler sa terreur et, incapable de se faire comprendre, prit fermement le bras de la petite fille – elle en garderait les traces de griffes pendant des mois – et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée, vers le village.

o

Sur la place animée, on les vit arriver avec intérêt, et foncer au poste de police. Johanna semblait perdue, Miaouss dans une colère immense et Raichu avait peur, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Rapidement, une foule s'amassa devant la porte du shérif local.

Miaouss n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, ce qui inquiéta l'agent – qui était un membre mâle de la famille des agents Jenny, comme quoi tout peut arriver. Il confia la petite fille et les deux Pokémons à son second et partit en moto en direction de l'auberge.

Dans le commissariat, Jo frissonnait. Elle était à peine séchée et était restée tard à la plage… Elle était inquiète, et voulait rentrer chez elle.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Miaouss ? » Seul un regard désemparé lui répondit.  
« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? » Il hocha la tête et éclata en sanglot. Les quatre cadavres tournaient dans sa tête – non, cinq, ils étaient cinq, et le cinquième était le plus réel, comme l'unique lune du ciel qui éclipse tous les reflets.

o

« Raaaii ? »  
Un ronronnement de moto vint troubler le silence qui s'était abattu dans le village. La foule se remis à parler, et un brouhaha effrayant s'éleva du dehors.  
« Les étrangers qu'on a vu ce matin ! Le gars aux cheveux verts…  
-Et la blonde… Ils n'avaient pas l'air net !  
-Que vas devenir la petite ?  
-Quel malheur !  
-Quelle lâcheté ! »

Johanna écoutait, mais Miaouss restait bloqué sur une information. C'était donc bien leurs voix qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Miaouss ?  
-Tuer des enfants dans leur lit !  
-Et une femme enceinte ! Il n'y a pas pire sacrilège ! »  
La voix de Johanna se fit murmure. « Ils mentent. Ils mentent, hein, Miaouss ?  
-Johanna… » Parvint-il à articuler.

« Dis-moi qu'ils mentent ! Dis-le-moi, ou tais-toi à JAMAIS ! »

* * *

*part très discrètement avant de se faire lyncher*


	23. Part 3 - Ch 2

*compte les gens dans la salle* ça va je ne vous ai pas perdu avec le chapitre précédent?

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Le shérif s'était chargé d'expliquer le drame à l'unique survivante de la famille Morgan, et, au matin, les services sociaux l'avaient prise en charge. Miaouss vit sa filleule et son Pokémon partir dans une grande camionnette noire sans pouvoir lui dire un dernier adieu. Lui-même subit un interrogatoire qui ne mena à rien, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot.

Trois jours plus tard, un caveau avait été creusé à la hâte. Deux grands cercueils y furent descendus, surmonté de deux petits. Une plaque en béton les recouvrit, en attendant une sépulture un peu plus digne – une collecte était en cours dans les villages environnants.  
Miaouss dormis sur la plaque de béton pendant plus d'un mois. Quelques personnes lui offrirent de la nourriture durant ce temps, mais il n'en mangeait pas beaucoup.

o

Progressivement, les gens oublièrent qu'il avait un jour parlé, et se désintéressèrent de lui. Lorsque le marbre froid fut posé, il sortit de sa torpeur et se décida de rentrer à l'auberge.  
Faisant fi des scellés de la police, il se faufila dans une entrée dont seul lui avait le secret. Il résista à l'envie profonde de lacérer l'enseigne qui lui reflétait l'image d'un bonheur révolu, et évita de regarder des choses qui ne cadraient pas avec ce dont il voulait se souvenir de cette maison. Les taches de sang, le verre brisé, cela ne cadrait pas.

Dans le fond d'un placard, il récupéra une toile qui ne lui avait plus servit depuis longtemps : son sac de voyage, qu'il transportait au bout d'un bâton. Il y fourra diverses choses : une couverture, une photo de famille, de la nourriture non-périssable, de quoi survivre dans la nature pour un chat de ville, et surtout, un lot de Pokéballs dont les occupants n'avaient pas encore été réveillés depuis le drame. Il y mit également toute sa colère et y cacha son projet de vengeance, et les Balls s'agitèrent en le ressentant.

Se faufilant à nouveau vers l'extérieur, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de se diriger vers cette maudite plage.

o

Au fil des années, certains Pokémons avaient quitté leur famille pour retourner à une vie sauvage, à leur demande. Etaient restés le fidèle Qulbutoké, mais aussi Mr. Mime qui avait grandi en même temps que les enfants, Yanméga qui s'était embellie au fil des concours, et Eoko dont le chant n'apaisa personne lorsqu'il sortit de sa Pokéball.

Il faut dire que sa clochette offrait une mélodie triste, plus proche du glas que des jours de fête, et Miaouss fut soulager de ne pas avoir à leur expliquer : ils savaient déjà. Il ploya malgré tout sous le poids d'un Qulbutoké qui s'effondrait.

Doucement, il le fit glisser à terre et remarqua une énorme plaie à son flanc. Il lui envoya en pensée quelques images, seul moyen de communication qu'il pouvait encore utiliser. Il avait acquis ce pouvoir de télépathie auprès des Miaouss Psy, et l'avait dépassé. Ses images étaient bien plus élaborées que celles ses congénères, et ceux-ci pensaient que c'était parce qu'il maîtrisait le langage humain. Maintenant, il ne maîtrisait plus aucun langage.

 _Brave – fidèle – ami – Qulbutoké._

« 'Tooooké. » Gémit-il faiblement.

Il avait autrefois testé ses pouvoirs sur tous les Pokémons de la famille, et ils savaient comment lui répondre. Qulbutoké fit naître des images dans son esprit, des souvenirs, et Miaouss pu saisir la scène. Se tenant comme un rempart au bout des deux petits lits, il vit un poignard s'abattre sur lui, puis se diriger vers les enfants. Le Pokémon chat parvint difficilement à contenir sa peine.

Eoko fit émerger une image de lui-même entourant Qulbutoké de sa queue. Miaouss la remarqua et il hocha la tête avant de répondre.

 _Eoko – Soigner – Ensuite – Centre Pokémon._

Après avoir cautérisé la plaie et procédé aux premiers soins, ils firent rentrer Qulbutoké dans sa Pokéball. Miaouss imagina la scène : Yanméga le portant en vol, lui-même portant le sac avec les Pokéballs, direction le centre Pokémon. Il lui montra, et l'insecte fut d'accord.

o

Quelques heures plus tard, Miaouss recevait une pâtée énergisante de la part d'un Leveinard. On était bien loin des petits plats de James, mais puisqu'il commençait à reprendre pied, cela lui fit du bien. S'il voulait mener à bien sa mission, il devait reprendre des forces.

Tous les autres Pokémons avaient étés pris en charge et étaient déjà ressortis en grande forme, sauf Qulbutoké qui était encore aux soins intensifs.

Mr. Mime attendait en faisant les cents pas, sans imiter personne. Depuis qu'il avait évolué, il était plus autonome et ne mimait plus que lorsque c'était amusant. Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Miaouss.

« Miii-mime… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Nous sommes des Pokémons sans maître. Tu comptes nous libérer ? Mime ? »

Le Pokémon qui n'avait jamais eu de maître haussa les épaules et lui répondit par métaphores qu'ils étaient déjà libres. Eoko fit tinter sa clochette tristement et Yanméga baissa la tête.

« Miiiiiiii ! Je veux récupérer mon maître. Mime.  
-Eoooo… Moi aussi. Kooo.  
-Méga ! Mais ils sont morts. Il faut se faire à l'idée. Que faire ? Que faire ? Yaaaan-aaan-aan… » Gémit-elle.

Miaouss projeta l'image de Butch et Cassidy.  
« Yan ! C'est eux qui ont fait ça ? Tu les as vus ? Mégaaaa, je vais les tuer ! »  
Le Pokémon chat invoqua l'image de Qulbutoké, et de ce qu'il lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. Eoko se roula en boule pour pleurer.

« Mi. Qulbutoké les a vu. Nous les connaissons. » Il se retourna vers Miaouss. « Toi qui connais si bien les humains et agis comme eux, as-tu un plan d'humain ? Miime.  
-Méga ! Je n'ai qu'un maître, et c'est Jessie. Je refuse de recevoir les ordres de Miaouss. Yan j'ai dit ! »

Yanméga reçu des images de vengeance et de sang, puis, d'une toute petite voix, ajoutas : « Yan, je te suivrais.  
-Eo ! La vengeance ne résoudra rien. Je veux retrouver Johanna. Elle doit avoir peur toute seule. Koo. »

Il vit la camionnette noire, la vitre derrière laquelle Jo et son Raichu regardaient une dernière fois vers Miaouss.  
« Eoo. Elle n'est pas seule. Mais la vengeance…  
-Yan ! La vengeance me motive.  
-Mi. La vengeance me brûle.  
-Koo ! La vengeance vous perdra. »

Le Pokémon apaisant se retourna, et, sans colère, parla à Miaouss. « Eoo… Je ne peux pas vous suivre. » Celui-ci hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait son sentiment. « Vous n'êtes plus vous-même ! Est-ce que nos maîtres auraient étés content de vous voir dans cet état d'esprit ?  
-Méga… Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'as vu Qulbutoké. Il a essayé de protégé les garçons jusqu'au bout… Est-ce qu'on doit laisser ça impuni ?  
-Mii, sûr, non ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. Alors… »

Miaouss remontra une vision de Johanna.

« Kooo. J'irais veiller sur elle. Je la retrouverais. Mais avant… Je dois te dire quelque chose, Miaouss. »

Il se tassa, prêt à entendre les reproches qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. « Kooo. Tu es un Pokémon bizarre. Tu n'en es plus vraiment un, tu as voulu être humain. Tu y es presque parvenu, et maintenant, tu te mures dans le silence. Tu t'es perdu toi-même, tu n'es ni un Pokémon, ni un humain. Tu ne te retrouveras pas dans la vengeance, et rien ne nous les rendras, je peux te l'assurer. Je t'en supplie. Ne deviens pas un monstre. »

* * *

J'espère que vous vous remettez progressivement du choc...


	24. Part 3 - Ch 3

Heyoyo moussaillons! je poste ce chapitre avant d'aller me grimer en pirates pour une animation lecture cette après-midi.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

L'infirmière Joëlle était très étonnée d'avoir affaire à ce vieux Miaouss qui possédait des Pokéball comme un dresseur humain. Néanmoins, elle les soigna tous sans demander quoi que ce soit, en particulier Qulbutoké.

La plaie était nette. Même les Pokémons pourvus de lames ne faisaient pas des tranchures aussi nettes. C'est certain, ce pauvre petit avait été poignardé.

Elle les regarda partir deux jours plus tard. Eoko se dirigea de son côté, embarquant sa Pokéball enroulée dans sa queue, les quatre autres prirent un autre chemin. Il lui semblait qu'ils se quittaient en amis, mais comme des amis qui se disent adieu.

o

La saison des typhons était passée. C'est pour ça que Mr. Mime proposa de prendre le bateau pour le continent.  
« Yan ! Mi-mime a raison. Les membres de la Team Rocket ont trop peur de la Team Skull pour rester longtemps à Alola.  
-'Toké ! Bien raisonné ! »

Miaouss leur montra en esprit ses souvenirs de la traversée. Ils avaient croisés plusieurs îles… des îlots plutôt…  
« 'Toké ! Bien observé !  
-Mii. Tu essayes de nous dire que nous pourrions nous passer du bateau ?  
-Mééé. Je pourrais sans doute voler ces distances-là, c'est certain, mais tu es sûr qu'il y a de l'eau sur ses rochers pour se ravitailler ? »

Le Pokémon télépathe songea à un pack d'eau potable.  
« Yan-yan. Trop lourd.  
-'Toké ! C'est pas faux ! »  
Yanméga vint se poser près des autres et se tourna vers Miaouss. « Méé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…  
-Quuuulbu ! Et un baquet accroché au bateau ?  
-Comme Miaouss nous l'a montré, la traversée peut durer plusieurs jours. Sans eau, le baquet est aussi problématique, gaaaa. »

Qulbutoké fit un mouvement que l'on aurait pu qualifier de haussement d'épaule s'il avait eu des épaules. « Bu. Si on voyage tous en Pokéball, Miaouss peut tenir avec quelques pack d'eau dans le baquet. » Il afficha un sourire niais. « Et de la crème solaire. »

Mr. Mime sautilla. « Mi, ça c'est une idée ! Mais… pourquoi se passer du bateau ? »  
Miaouss lança une attaque Jackpot pour exprimer l'idée plus rapidement. Mr. Mime rattrapa au vol les piécettes. « Mi-hihi, c'est un début. Mais je sais bien que tu as pris quelques effets personnels de nos maîtres dans ton sac… »

Miaouss posa sa toile et l'ouvrit, puis tendit les mains, l'air de dire que tout était là. Mr. Mime fouilla un peu jusqu'à exhumer une carte de banque. Miaouss fit une grimace et fit comme s'il composait un code.  
« Me. Tu le fais mal. Regarde… » Mr. Mime refit le geste, en prenant la posture et l'expression de James. Son doigt se mit en bas à gauche d'un clavier numérique imaginaire et appuya une fois, puis en haut à droite et enfonça la touche deux fois, puis descendit d'un cran du même côté pour appuyer une fois.

Miaouss inscrit le code dans son esprit, et le montra à Mr. Mime.  
« Mime, j'en sais rien, je ne sais pas lire les chiffres humain…  
-Yan'qu'a essayer.  
-On est riche, 'Toké ! »

o

Miaouss cru qu'il allait faire un malaise lorsqu'il vit sortir cent Pokédollars du distributeur de billet, perché sur la tête de Qulbutoké. Il frôla même l'apoplexie lorsqu'il consulta le relevé bancaire.  
« Et ça marche, 'toké ? »

Il lui envoya une image d'eux-mêmes, accompagnés de Mr. Mime et Yanméga, plongeant et nageant dans des mètres cube de pièces de monnaie.  
« C'est 'tokool, ça. On se permet la première classe ? »  
Ils se permirent, avec un lit pour chacun, car c'était quand même plus agréable que de voyager enfermé dans une ball.

o

Miaouss observait le continent se dessiner au loin. Il se souvint du voyage allé, ou il avait fait des prédictions. Que soit maudit le jour où il avait fait ses quatre prédictions merveilleuses et cette cinquième prédiction qui ne lui avait apporté que de la tristesse.  
Qulbutoké remarqua son regard triste et vint regarder l'horizon à ses côtés. Il s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes en voyant le coucher de soleil, qui prenait les mêmes couleurs que les cheveux de Jessie.

« Toooo. Cela fait du bien. » Miaouss, tiré de ses pensées, lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Je veux dire, de penser à elle, de pleurer, puis de se rappeler les bons moments. »  
Le visage de l'autre Pokémon se ferma. « Tu n'as plus pleuré depuis cette nuit-là. Cela te ferait du bien. »

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer, qu'il devait poursuivre Butch et Cassidy, jusqu'au bout du monde, ou de sa vie s'il le fallait.  
« Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre. »  
Démontrant par une déferlante de sentiments amers qu'il ne vivait plus, Miaouss fit trébucher Qulbutoké.  
« Quuuul… Hu. Eoko avait raison sur un point. Tu ne sais plus qui tu es. »

Dans sa tendre innocence, le Pokémon bleu se remémora leurs souvenirs communs, aussi bien du temps de leurs aventures qu'à Alola. Il laissa ses souvenirs en évidence, pour être sûr que l'esprit de Miaouss, qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de traîner partout, puisse les voir.

Ils furent rejetés avec une plus grande violence encore. « 'Toké ! Je te les montres, car je veux te montrer le Miaouss que je connais et que Jessie et James aimaient. Tu as le droit d'être triste, mais là, tu n'es même pas triste, tu es mort. »  
Miaouss s'effondra, épuisé, dans les bras de l'autre, qui tapota doucement sa tête. « Tu ne peux pas pleurer, mais il le faudra bien un jour. »

o

Sur l'arrière du pont supérieur, Mr. Mime et Yanméga avait assisté à la scène.  
« Yan. Qulbutoké est innocent et pur. Rien de faux ne vient de lui. Si même cela ne le déride pas…  
-Il a réagi. Laissons-lui le temps. Nous avons besoin de lui… » Mr. Mime se ravisa. « Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Mi. »

* * *

Que c'est compliqué de faire parler des Pokémons sans que ce soit lourdingue (voir "L'île des Pokémons géants"... brrr...) J'ai donc piqué une idée à... tadaaa! Doctor Who! Vous vous souvenez de l'assistante de Yana, qui s'appelait Chanto et commençait toutes ses phrases par "Chan" et les terminait par "to"?

Oui, elle était lourdingue. Mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux.


	25. Part 3 - Ch 4

Un petit flash-back arrive. Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, profitez de l'instant.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Ce n'est qu'une fois les pattes posés sur le quai (et les ailes vrombissantes dans le ciel du continent dans le cas de Yanméga) que la traque commença réellement pour la petite troupe.

Durant le voyage, un plaisancier avait immortalisé par son coup de crayon les quatre Pokémons autonomes, intrigué par leurs attitudes de sauvages apprivoisés. Miaouss le bombarda de l'image de Butch et Cassidy jusqu'à ce qu'il les dessine et donne le portrait-robot en quatre exemplaire. Bien à l'abri dans le sac du Pokémon chat, ils s'apprêtaient à les brandir un peu partout dans le pays.

« Avez-vous vu ces assassins ? » pouvait-on lire sous les images…  
Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une stratégie. Miaouss, sous un déguisement de dresseur extrêmement petit et totalement muet, se promènerait un peu partout, accompagné de ses Pokémons en liberté. C'est ainsi que le félin se retrouva affublé d'un grand chapeau miteux et d'une longue cape encore plus trouée, ainsi que d'immense lunettes qui lui masquait presque entièrement le visage.

« Mi-hihihihi ! » Un grand éclat de rire pris Mr. Mime, bientôt suivit par les autres.  
« Tu te prends pour Toshiro ? Dans ce dessin animé que les enfants regardaient, méga ! »  
Ensemble, ils songèrent à l'un de ses doux moments avec les jumeaux et Johanna, à regarder la télévision.  
Qulbutoké chantonna même le générique. « To-toké de l'espaaace… »

A cet instant, leurs souvenirs volèrent en éclat. Miaouss s'était introduit dans leur esprit et les avaient secoués.  
« Ce sont des bons souvenirs, 'Toké. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas y penser que tu as le droit nous en empêcher ! »  
Honteux, il se cacha sous son chapeau, et leur adressa des excuses mentales.

o

Johanna frottaient deux pierres l'une contre l'autre, sans grand succès. Elle avait perdu ses allumettes en tombant dans l'eau tout à l'heure.  
« Raaaï.  
-Hum, je pense qu'on n'aura pas de viande grillée ce soir, mon Raichu. » Elle se blottit dans la couverture qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules, et son Pokémon vint s'y abriter. « Heureusement, le temps n'est pas si mauvais. Frais, mais pas froid, et il pourrait pleuvoir… »

Johanna était partie de deux constats tout simple : Elle avait 10 ans, et elle détestait l'orphelinat. Au bout de trois mois, elle avait mis les bouts, en emportant tout ce qui était nécessaire (heureusement qu'elle avait bien écouté les conseils de survie en pleine nature de ses parents !).

Après tout, l'ami de ses parents, Sacha, qu'elle avait vu quelques fois, était bien partit sur les routes à l'âge de 10 ans, avec un Pikachu pour seul compagnon. Elle avait un Raichu et espérait se faire des amis sur le chemin…

Elle avait récupéré sa carte de crédit spécial enfant. Elle espérait que le virement automatique continuerait tous les mois, car il lui faudrait manger avec l'équivalent de son argent de poche.

« Et si tu essayais ? Attaque éclair, Raichu !  
-Chuuuu ! »  
Une décharge vint griller les bouts de bois, qui, s'ils furent carbonisés instantanément, ne prirent pas feu.  
« Mouai, pas probant comme technique.  
-Raï… » Répondit-il d'un air désolé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. On trouvera des allumettes demain… »  
Comme elle s'endormait doucement, une sensation de chaleur naquit autour de son cou. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil et plongea au pays des songes.

o

Au matin, il y avait deux Pokéballs dans son sac. C'était bizarre. Elle n'avait pas du tout les moyens d'acheter des Pokéballs. L'une d'elle semblait pleine, et l'autre vide. Comme Raichu ronflait encore, elle commença à avoir peur de la Pokéball pleine.

Elle réveilla son Pokémon électrique pour le préparer au combat, car il valait mieux être prudent. Elle prit dans le creux de sa main l'étrange apparition et la lança. « A toi ! »  
Un bruit de clochette se fit entendre et les deux amis se sentirent soudainement beaucoup plus rassurés.

« Eoko ! Tu nous as retrouvés ! » Elle saisit le Pokémon et le serra dans ses bras. Eoko enroula sa queue autour de son cou.  
« Aaah, c'était toi, l'écharpe, cette nuit ! Merci !  
-Rai ! Raaaai ? Chuchuu ? »  
Les deux Pokémons commencèrent à engager une conversation. A la fin de celle-ci, Raichu sembla beaucoup plus soucieux.

« Cela fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de la maison. » Le regard de la petite fille. « Je regrette tellement de m'être emporté sur Miaouss. J'aimerais tellement revoir tout le monde… Tellement… »

Des larmes vinrent perler à ses paupières, et Raichu avança sa patte pour les sécher. D'un geste, Eoko l'en empêcha, et, tintant la cloche, lui dit qu'il fallait la laisser pleurer.

o

Miaouss regardait les étoiles en pensant aux temps de vagabondage et de banditisme. Il aurait donné tout le confort du monde pour y retourner. Son esprit dériva sur une constellation, et cela lui rappela un moment magique…

C'était au fin fond de la nuit, et on avait transporté Jessie et le bébé d'urgence à l'hôpital. Le Raichu d'Alola l'avait ranimé, mais l'enfant vivait tout juste. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans la salle d'attente, et en plus, James était parti avec l'infirmière quelques minutes auparavant.

Le Pokémon chat n'arrivait plus à tenir en place et il avait fini au-dessus d'une armoire à faire les cents pas. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Miaouss sauta sur la tête de James. Il regarda son visage, vit des larmes dans ses yeux, et le monde sembla se disloquer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des larmes de joie… » Le puzzle universel repris sa place. « Viens avec moi, je dois te la présenter. Mais nous n'irons pas déranger Jessie, elle dort. »  
La pièce était faiblement éclairée, et une cage en verre occupait le centre. De cette cage sortait une myriade de fils et tubes de toutes sortes, qui semblaient converger vers une seule chose : le bébé.

« Regarde donc ce petit bout-de-chou dans sa bulle. Elle va vivre, tu te rends compte ?  
-Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour son prénom ? » Osa demander Miaouss.  
« Oui, nous avions déjà fait notre choix.  
-Dans ce cas… Bonjour Johanna. » Miaouss fit signe à travers la vitre. « Attends, est-ce qu'elle m'entends ?  
-L'infirmière dit qu'elle nous entend comme si nous faisions un appel longue-distance avec un téléphone.  
-Mais elle est tout près… »

James essuya une larme. « Oui, tout près… Mais elle me semble si loin… » Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Regarde, cette constellation en train de mourir dans un coin du ciel… Tant que je ne peux la prendre dans mes bras, elle me semblera aussi loin qu'elle. »

* * *

Trois références: Un dessinateur sur un bateau (qui ne rencontre heureusement pas d'iceberg). Albator (je pense que vous l'avez tous saisi) et une chanson de Paul Simon pour la dernière scène, "Boy in the Bubble".


	26. Part 3 - Ch 5

Bonne fin de weekend à tous!

Je pense avoir fini de poster avant de partir en vacances.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Le Pokémon se réveilla en sursaut et sortit ses griffes. Ce faisant, il réveilla également les trois autres.  
« Miii, il est tôt Miaouss…  
-On a été habitué à une vie plus cool que ça, Méga ! »  
Miaouss répliqua durement, et cela renforça leur désir de vengeance.  
« Debout les gars, Tokez-vous ! Il va falloir…  
-Est-ce vraiment bien la peine de chanter ? Mii oreilles… »

o

Ils marchèrent des jours et des semaines, sans avoir plus d'information, et Miaouss passait ses nerfs sur tous les membres de Team qui croisaient leur route. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Mr. Mime.  
« Mi, à ce que je sache, ceux-là ne t'on rien fait. » L'autre exprima sa haine de toutes les Team. Plus aucun n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Un soir, près du feu, Yanméga proposa son idée.

« Nous sommes à Kanto. Ils sont sans doute ici, ou à Johto… Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Pikachu ? »  
Qulbutoké frissonna. « Il m'a toujours un peu fait peur. Et ou le trouver, toooké ?  
-On sait tous que son dresseur habite à Bourg Palette, ce serait un bon point de départ. »  
Miaouss fit apparaître le QG de Jadielle dans leurs esprits.

« Méga, en plus, on est pas loin du QG, si on veut faire simple on attends qu'ils se pointent… »  
Le félin remonta ses lunettes et approuva avec un sourire inquiétant.

o

Grâce au calme qu'Eoko lui apportait, Raichu réussissait mieux à se concentrer. Au bout de quelques soirs, il parvint à produire des minuscules décharges électriques qui mirent feu à une feuille, puis à un petit tas de bois. Johanna l'applaudis et dansa autour du feu.  
Mais il n'y avait que des marshmallows à griller…

« On n'arrivera à rien si on reste à Alola. Je ne peux pas voyager indéfiniment dans les îles, on va me repérer. » Fit remarquer la petite fille. Eoko imita les vagues. « Je n'ai pas d'argent pour le bateau. Enfin, mes parents n'en avaient pas non plus, alors ils prenaient un baquet ou… » Elle réfléchit tout haut. « Je pourrais me faire engager comme commis de cuisine sur un paquebot ! J'ai de l'expérience avec l'auberge ! Je pourrais même gagner de l'argent.  
-Chuuu !  
-C'est une bonne idée hein ? »

o

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à Bourg-Palette. Le morveux n'y était pas, c'était évident, donc, ils continuèrent sur la route de Jadielle. Là, après la colonie de Piafabec qu'ils saluèrent en passant, ils croisèrent deux sbires qui se dirigeaient dans l'autre sens.  
Miaouss, dissimulé sous son déguisement de voyageur, les accosta.

« Eh t'as vu ça, fréro ? Qu'il est miteux ce type !  
-Carrément ! » Répondit le plus âgé des deux.  
En sortant de son manteau l'avis de recherche, il failli perdre ses gants. Détournant l'attention des deux sbires à cet instant grâce à la vision d'une immense crème à la glace, il put s'en sortir.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une immense glace pilée là-bas, dans la clairière.  
-Moi aussi, mais c'est plus là ! Eh ? Qu'est-ce que le p'tit gars nous montre là ? »  
Dans les buissons, Yanméga fit remarquer que ce n'était pas du tout des lumières.

« Si on a vu ses deux-là ? Nope, désolé ! Haha ! »  
Miaouss le pris par le col et lui imprima des images mouvante des deux assassins.  
« Woh, tu me fais quoi, là ? »  
Le Pokémon l'insulta, et lui demanda à sa manière à quoi lui servait ses yeux.

« Eh, lâches mon grand frère !  
-J'les connais pas ! Jamais vu de ma vie, je le jure ! »  
Le plus jeune se jeta sur Miaouss et fut repoussé par Qulbutoké qui s'était interposé. Le Pokémon chat leva la patte et donna un redoutable coup de griffe au visage du sbire.

« AAAH ! MON ŒIL ! MON ŒEEEEEEIL !  
-Fréro ! Mais… »  
Le cadet frissonna devant la blessure de son ainé. Ce maudit voyageur lui avait crevé l'œil avec… Des griffes ?  
« C'est un Pokémon ! Ecarte-toi, vite !  
-Il m'a crevé l'œil ! Saloperie ! »  
A cet instant, Qulbutoké se retourna et desserra son étreinte autour du jeune sbire. Il ne le remarqua pas.

« Toké ? Miaouss, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »  
Par un jeu d'illusion, Miaouss fit voir à tous les humains et Pokémons qui l'entouraient qu'il lui avait crevé le deuxième œil, puis dissipa la fausse image.  
« Ok, je vais tout te dire ! Ils sont en mission à Unys ! Ils ont été accueillis en héros le mois passé car ils avaient tué des traitres et ils ont eu une promotion… Un grade plus élevé. C'est leur première mission spéciale. Ils doivent y rester trois mois… laisse mon frère, s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… »

Le Pokémon laissa tomber par terre l'autre sbire qui s'était évanouit, puis il prit la poudre d'escampette.

o

De retour à Bourg-Palette, les quatre Pokémons s'arrêtèrent enfin.  
Miaouss imposa ses images en premier : Il montra des paysages d'Unys, puis eux-mêmes, et enfin Butch et Cassidy.

« Méga, c'est un long voyage mais je suis prête.  
-PAS MOI ! » Cria Qulbutoké. « Miaouss… Tu es complètement 'Toké. Ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre garçon… »  
L'autre haussa des épaules, comme si ce n'était pas si grave. Qulbutoké imagina la vie future de cet homme et lui envoya ces images à la figure.

« Quuu… Je ne peux plus continuer avec vous, plus comme ça. Tu es devenu cruel, et la peine te rend fou. »  
Le Pokémon bleu tourna le dos et s'en alla de son côté. Le félin lui envoya un « Bon vent ! Casses-toi, sale traître ! » Sous forme d'image ou il le traînait dans la boue.

« Arrête Miaouss… Miii… Il n'a pas tort. Mais je te suivrais. La vengeance me consume aussi.  
-Nous ne sommes plus que trois, Yaaan… Mais nous les tuerons.

* * *

Miaouss perd pied, et la confiance de Qulbutoké par la même occasion...


	27. Part 3 - Ch 6

On commence à approcher tout doucement du bout du cycle. Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 6, ou vous trouverez des danseuses légères et des manifestants.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Comme les trois Pokémons sans maître atteignaient Unys par les chemins, Johanna, son fidèle Raichu et Eoko y accostaient par la mer.

La fille était contente : Vu son jeune âge, son travail n'avait pas été très pénible, et elle avait pu se faire un peu d'argent quand même. Pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, mais bon… C'est maintenant que commençait son voyage initiatique.

« Un jour je seraaaiiis la meilleure dresseuse…  
-Quel joli brin de voix ! Bonjour, beaux yeux verts ! »  
Un bel homme l'avait accosté. Il était d'un certain âge, mais dégageait encore un charme fou.

« Tu sais qu'on cherche des filles dans ton genre au Music-hall de Meanville ? Je pourrais t'y emmener, si tu veux. »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Eoko s'interposa en faisant sonner sa clochette de colère.  
« Aaah… Ha-ha, c'est gentil monsieur, mais on m'attend près d'ici… Bonne journée… Hum… »  
Les trois amis prirent la tangente et le semèrent facilement. A vrais dire, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de les suivre.

« Comme c'est grand ! C'est encore plus grand que la grande ville sur l'île principale. Et ce n'est même pas la plus grande ville de la région, vous vous rendez compte ?  
-Raï raï.  
-Cela vous dirait d'aller se mesurer à l'arène de Port Yoneuve ? Même si je ne connais pas le niveau sur le continent… »

o

Dans un recoin sombre de Meanville, Qulbutoké, qui s'était malgré tout dirigé vers Unys, regardait passer les filles. Il n'aimait pas ce quartier, mais il aimait bien les filles, et certaines lui envoyaient un baiser en passant.  
Il y avait un type louche qui suivait les filles. Il allait suivre le type louche.

« Tooo… » Soupira-t-il. Ou trouverait-il un foyer, dorénavant ? Pas dans ces bas-fonds en tout cas.  
Le type coinça les filles dans un cul-de-sac. « Eeeh, mais voilà une belle bande de…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y veut, la sale gueule ?  
-Je pense que vous avez des arriérés de loyers. Vous savez, le trottoir ne vous appartient pas… »

Il saisit l'une des filles par les cheveux. Qulbutoké le plaqua au sol, l'assommant au passage.  
La demoiselle peu vêtue fut obligé de sacrifier une mèche de cheveux pour s'enfuir. Elle prit avec elle Qulbutoké, qui se retrouva entraîné dans un endroit plein de lumières et de musique…

o

De leurs côté, les trois autres compagnons traversaient principalement des forêts.  
« Miii ! Aucune information. On dirait qu'ils sont discrets, pour une fois.  
-Méééga. Tiens, il y a un attroupement là-bas… »

Les deux rentrèrent dans leurs Pokéballs et Miaouss du les ranger dans son sac. Il continua jusqu'à l'orée d'un village, ou une manifestation avait lieux.  
« Les Pokémons sont nos amis ! » Cria le meneur.  
« Il faut les respecter aussi ! » reprirent en cœur les manifestants.« Freeedom ! Pokééémon ! »

Miaouss leva les yeux au ciel. Ces imbéciles de la Team Plasma… Les Pokémons qui ne veulent pas de maître vivent loin des hommes. Les autres pleurent après un maître pour les aimer. C'était lui, l'exception. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils lui apprendraient quelques choses.

Il approcha, et leur intima le silence. Le meneur se retourna. « Ey. Salut, demi-portion. » Le Pokémon le salua en retour. Il prit son dessin en s'inclinant et le sortit.  
« Aaaah ! Ces terroristes ! Vous vous rendez compte, ils sont en train de capturer tous les Pokémons Chromatiques à l'est de la région ! »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Miaouss l'invita à en dire plus.  
« Ici, nous vénérons les Chromatiques… Ils sont trop nobles pour être capturé. Et ces deux-là… » Il parvint à mettre le plus grand des mépris dans sa voix. « En ont après eux. »  
Il s'accroupit, et le Pokémon eut soudain peur qu'il ne remarque ses moustaches. « On les a vu pour la dernière fois à Flocombe. » murmura-t-il.

Miaouss inclina la tête en remerciement et se détourna.  
« Quel dommage quand même… Que nous ayons cet accord de non-agression avec la Team Rocket, sinon nous les écrabouillerons… »  
Beaucoup trop honnêtes et écolos pour faire de vrais bandits, songea le félin.

o

Devenir la mascotte de la troupe de danseuses légères du Music-Hall de Meanville… Oh, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé comme projet de vie, mais Qulbutoké ne s'en plaignait pas. Les demoiselles étaient sous-payées et vivaient pour la plupart en coloc dans un immeuble infect, et avaient peur de rentrer tard le soir, alors, il devenait leur garde du corps. Quelques heures auparavant, il intervenait dans leur spectacle, comme élément perturbateur comique, et ça faisait un carton !

Et c'était ainsi tous les soirs. Mais, un soir différent des autres, Johanna entra au Music-hall dont elle avait gagné les tickets d'entrée dans un match.  
« Il vaut mieux qu'on continue à s'entraîner. Ne t'inquiète pas, Raichu, on ira bientôt prendre notre revanche à Port Yoneuve… » Elle rit par avance en voyant les affiches dans le couloir. « Profitons de ce soir pour nous amuser ! Regarde, il y a spectacle avec un Qulbutoké. » Son rire s'effaça. « Je me demande comment va celui de maman… »

Après les montreurs d'Ursaring, les acrobates, les numéros travestis et les clowns (avec un excellent Mr. Mime qui les accompagnaient) vint enfin le numéro de Qulbutoké. Il était impatient et stressé, comme avant chaque spectacle, et reçu tellement de bisous qu'une des danseuses du lui enlever toutes les traces de rouges à lèvres de son front.

« Grâce à toi, on a eu une augmentation ! Merci mon Qulbu… T'es le meilleur ! »  
La musique se lança et elles se mirent à danser en entrant sur scène. Comme chaque soir, Qulbutoké vint chambouler toute la danse et elles réussirent toutes à l'éviter… Ce qui fit rire toute la salle, sauf Raichu et Eoko.

« Raaai. C'est Qulbutoké.  
-Eooo. C'est bien lui. Il en a peut-être eu marre de Miaouss aussi…  
-Je l'aime bien. Grâce à lui j'ai rencontré ma Johanna-chu. »

Eoko se tourna vers lui. Raichu faisait partie de ces Pokémons exclusifs, qui suivent leur maître jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. Il songea que si Johanna avait été assassinée en même temps que ses frères, il serait devenu encore plus hargneux que Miaouss.

« Chu me souviens du jour où il est accouru sur la plage pour demander de l'aide… Ma Jo était en train de mourir alors qu'elle venait de naître. Je chéris ce jour-là plus que tous les autres. »

* * *

Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec l'intervention de la Team Plasma j'avoue.

Sinon je suis en train d'essayer d'écrire des petits sketch... J'ai commencé le théâtre en amateur depuis janvier, et on prépare tout doucement le spectacle. C'est dur d'écrire des scènes comme ça, avec surtout du dialogue... Quasiment tout dois passer par le dialogue...


	28. Part 3 - Ch 7

J'espère que ma fic continue à vous plaire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

[…] Je me permets de faire une petite incartade du domaine littéraire pour vous parler d'histoire, car c'est bien de cela dont il est question. On apprend communément sur les bancs de l'école que c'est une trahison de la Team Plasma envers la Team Rocket qui fut à l'origine, par le jeu des alliances et la mainmise des Teams sur les gouvernements régionaux, à la seconde guerre Pokémon. Ce texte offre un éclairage nouveau, du point de vue des Pokémons, et je vous invite à le lire dans son édition traduite.[…]

[…] Quant à lui accorder une véracité historique, d'aucun pense que c'est grandement exagéré. Quel Miaouss apprendrait le maniement du sabre pour tuer ses ennemis ?[…]

o

Avant d'arriver à Flocombe, les trois compagnons croisèrent la route d'un forgeron qui ne fut pas dupe.  
« J'ai rarement vu un Pokémon agir avec de telles manières humaines… » Il rigola doucement. « Il ne lui manque que la parole. » Mr. Mime roula des yeux.

« J'ai bien compris les images que tu me montrais. Tu veux un sabre pour venger tes maitres, car tes griffes seules ne suffisent pas à transpercer les chairs. »  
Au-dessus, Yanméga vrombissait d'excitation. Enfin un humain qui les comprenaient !  
Miaouss hocha la tête.

« J'ai sans doute ce qu'il te faut. Tu vengeras les petits enfants et leurs parents avec cette lame… »  
Il prit de son paquetage un sabre très court.  
« Il appartenait à mon fils. Ce ne sont pas des assassins qui l'ont emporté, mais une maladie idiote. Je n'ai personne sur qui me venger, alors venge-toi bien fort, Miaouss hargneux, et profites-en bien. »

Les Pokémons insistèrent pour le payer, et il finit par accepter tout en proposant, en compensation, ses services pour lui apprendre à manier l'arme.

o

[…] Mais c'est un peu vite oublier qu'il s'agit d'un Miaouss qui avait appris à marcher et à parler dans ses jeunes années, et à utiliser des pouvoirs psy déjà adulte. Pourquoi son âge avancé l'empêcherait de devenir un fin bretteur ? L'épisode du forgeron… […]

o

Après le spectacle, Raichu et Eoko avaient filé dans les coulisses, suivit péniblement par la petite fille.  
« Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! »  
Elle se cogna contre une danseuse, qui ne portait plus vraiment grand-chose. « Hello ! Quelle jolie petite fille ! J'adore les petites rouquines comme toi. Tu t'es perdue ?  
-Mes Pokémons se sont échappés ! Ils sont dans les coulisses ! »

La femme fit la moue en réfléchissant. « Hmmm… Ne s'agirait-il pas d'un Raichu d'Alola et d'un Eoko ? Ce sont des Pokémons rares.  
-Oui ! C'est eux ! Vous les avez vus ? » La danseuse éclata de rire.  
« Pour sûr ! On ne voit qu'eux, ils sont en train de faire une fête terrible à notre mascotte… »

o

L'entrainement ralentis leur progression, et ils se posèrent un temps dans les bois.  
« Miiime, il veut être au top pour les combattre.  
-Je l'aiderais, même si je dois tenir cette garce par les cheveux pendant qu'il la dépèce. Yan j'ai dit. »

Mr. Mime se sentit gêné. « C'est un peu glauque, quand mime.  
-Et toi, que feras-tu ? Attendras-tu que Miaouss les tue tout seul ? Méga…  
-Il en est capable, miii !  
-Méga n'as-tu pas envie de profiter de ta propre vengeance ? »

Le Pokémon ferma les yeux. « Peut-être… Peut-être pas à ce point. Mii… »  
L'insecte voleta tout autour impatiemment. « Cela m'étonnait aussi. Qulbutoké est peut-être innocent et Eoko a peut-être une morale, mais toi, tu es un tendre. Un méga-tendre.  
-Mi, c'est un reproche ? »  
Elle se posa. « Non. Tu es comme ton maître, et je suis comme mon maître. J'aime ça chez toi. Mais promet-moi juste… De ne pas nous en empêcher. Yan.  
-Mime, jamais ! Je ne veux juste pas prendre part à… la fin. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Miaouss, qui s'entrainait à couper les feuilles des arbres jaunies, s'envolant aux caprices du vent.

o

Quand Johanna les retrouva, ils étaient en grande conversation devant la petite télévision posée sur le meuble de maquillage.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Ils s'agitent parce qu'il y a des voleurs de Pokémons dans la région. Ils n'ont pourtant pas de soucis à se faire, puisqu'ils ne volent que les Chromatiques… » Lui répondit une danseuse qui se rhabillait.

Jo regarda les visages des deux malfrats à la télévision. Ils ne lui évoquaient rien, mais ses Pokémons semblaient le connaître… Et le Qulbutoké aussi.  
Celui-ci, l'apercevant, se jeta dans ses bras. Pas possible ?  
« C'est… C'est toi ! Ooooh, 'Toké c'est toiiii ! »

Les filles autour les regardèrent avec attendrissement. Johanna leur expliqua tout : son placement en orphelinat sans qu'elle puisse récupérer les Pokémons de ses parents, sa fuite…

« Il s'est précipité sur toi… Il devait vraiment aimer ta maman. »  
L'enfant hocha la tête. « Il l'adorait.  
-Ce Pokémon t'appartiens donc… » La plus âgée des danseuses ouvrit sa trousse à maquillage et en sortit une Pokéball. « Il tenait sa Pokéball en arrivant ici. Je te la rends.  
-Me… Merci ! »

Qulbutoké s'agita. « Oh, attends ! Milèèène, viens ici ! »  
Une danseuse, pas particulièrement belle, se rapprocha. « Milène comprends tout ce qu'il dit. C'est un mystère. Alors, dit-nous ?  
-Il nous dit qu'il reviendra quand il aura retrouvé les bandits parce que… les autres Pokémons de ses maitres… Moins vite Qulbu, je ne comprends pas bien ! »

Il ralentit. « Bon, je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais il semble investit d'une mission, puis il veut revenir ici.  
-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas rester avec la fille de son maitre ?  
-Mais il a le droit ! » S'offusqua Johanna. « Mes parents ont toujours libéré les Pokémons qui ne souhaitaient plus rester.  
-Tu avais de bons parents. » Elle détailla la réponse de Qulbutoké. « Il dit qu'il aime beaucoup Johanna, mais qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Jessie et qu'il a toujours envie de pleurer, alors qu'ici, il arrive à rire avec nous, et qu'il s'est trouvé… une autre famille, une famille en plus de sa famille, et qu'on a besoin de lui. Mais il veut être sûr que Johanna soit bien avant de nous rejoindre. »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Qulbutoké. « Et il a dit tout ça ? Je le pensais beaucoup plus… simple…  
-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, 'Toké. Nous allons retrouver Mr. Mime, Yanméga, ces bandits si tu veux et… » Sa voix se suspendu. « … Miaouss, s'il veut bien me pardonner. Ensuite, je te laisserais revenir ici.

* * *

Et voilà: Miaouss devient un vrais rônin, Yanméga devient une psychopathe, Mr. Mime devient raisonnable, et Qulbutoké devient une danseuse étoile. Ou à peu près.


	29. Part 3 - Ch 8

Coucou! comme je n'ai pas posté hier je posterais un peu plus tard dans la journée la part 9.

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Un soir, Miaouss revint vers eux avec toute la détermination du monde, et ils comprirent que la chasse reprenait.  
Ils passèrent Flocombe et on leur indiqua un chemin par lequel ils étaient venus puis repartit. On disait qu'au bout, il y avait un vieux manoir hanté, et personne n'avait osé les suivre.

« Mime, tu parles. Nos maîtres faisaient ça aussi pour installer leurs QG. Des lieux glauques…  
-Qui en général n'avaient rien de bien méga-méchant. »  
Miaouss se rappela des Funécires et n'osa pas leur montrer ça. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de les effrayer.

En s'engageant sur ce chemin, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

o

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Johanna avait retrouvé Qulbutoké et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un endroit glauque. Le petit village en bordure des bois avait connu plusieurs rapts de Pokémons et, à chaque fois, les voleurs étaient repartis par ce chemin.  
« C'est le plus court passage vers Flocombe, mais on n'y va jamais. » lui avait dit un habitant.

La jeune fille était effrayée à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Pourquoi doit-on poursuivre ses gens-là, Qulbu ? Eoko ? »  
Ils ne lui répondirent pas et ils franchirent la grille d'un vieux manoir délabré.

o

« C'est un méga-pic, c'est un roc…  
-C'est un Gravalanch coincé au milieu d'un lac, Miiime. »  
En effet, une petite île isolée accueillait ce Gravalanch de couleur verte, mais aussi d'autres Pokémons qui, de par leur type, auraient eu bien du mal à s'échapper. Les Pokémons volants étaient attachés à d'immense poids qui les clouaient au sol.

« Cruel, cruel, Tant-aaaaah !  
-Mi, et en plus ce Tentacruel les empêche de rejoindre la rive à la nage. »  
La rage de Miaouss s'accentua, non pas en voyant le sort de ses congénères, mais en songeant que de l'autre côté de ce lac, il apercevait un manoir, et qu'il pourrait enfin y accomplir sa vengeance. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son sabre et entreprit de contourner l'étendue d'eau. Les deux autres le suivirent.

o

« Tiens tiens tiens. Ce n'est pas un Pokémon Chromatique, mais ce Raichu d'Alola est bien joli.  
-On n'a pas eu le temps d'en attraper durant notre… glorieux road-trip.  
-J'en veux un, Hutch. Et je veux celui-là.  
-Comme tu voudras, princesse ! »

L'homme aux cheveux verts attendit que la jeune fille et ses Pokémons se trouvent au milieu de l'allée et actionna un levier. Une dalle s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans un toboggan sans fin…

Arrivés derrière le manoir, les Pokémons entendirent un long cri qui semblait s'enfoncer au plus profond de la terre.  
« Méga. J'ai reconnu la voix de Qulbutoké.  
-T'affabule, libellule… Mihihi ! »

Miaouss fronça les sourcils. Il leur fit comprendre que les deux assassins étaient sans doute occupés et qu'ils pouvaient en profiter pour s'infiltrer dans le manoir.  
« Mi par où ? »  
Le félin suivit des yeux toute la façade et se dirigea vers un point précis. Une porte qui ne payait pas de mine…

« Méga-génial. La porte des cuisines est toujours ouverte, dans ce genre de maison, hein ? »  
Ils entrèrent en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte.

La cave était humide et froide. Qulbutoké se blottit contre Jo, Eoko lui servait d'écharpe et Raichu essayait tant bien que mal de les éclairer.  
Une porte grinça au-dessus d'eux, et ils se blottirent encore plus.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda une voix dans le couloir.  
« Sans doute le vent dans la porte de la cuisine, elle ne ferme pas bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Cassidy. »

Johanna leva la tête. Elle connaissait ce nom, c'était l'un des personnages des aventures que lui contait son père quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
« Eoko… Ce n'est pas eux qui poursuivaient mes parents pour avoir une prime s'ils les arrêtaient ? Ce qui les a obligés à s'installer à Alola ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Eoko fit tinter sa clochette d'approbation. Raichu siffla d'énervement et Qulbutoké s'agita, gêné. Soudain, tout fit sens dans son esprit.  
« Est-ce-que ce sont eux qui les ont tué ?  
-Toooo… Ké. » Elle ferma les yeux.  
« Ils vont me tuer ? » D'un seul mouvement, les trois Pokémons l'entourèrent et firent rempart face à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à cet instant.

o

« Mi quels idiots, la porte a grincé ! On va se faire repérer !  
-Au pire, c'est pas ce qu'on veut ? On n'aurait pas à les chercher, méga. »  
Un bruit d'acier se fit entendre. Miaouss avait sorti son sabre de son fourreau, et se tenait dans une position de défi, qui laissait clairement entendre « Qu'ils viennent ! »  
Soudain, les trois amis se figèrent. « Vous avez entendu ? Yaaan…  
-En bas ! Trouvons vite l'escalier ! »  
Sans plus faire attention au silence et à la discrétion, ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs.

o

« Alors, alors, qu'avons-nous-là… Une petite demoiselle et deux beaux Pokémons rares. Et le Qulbutoké, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un obstacle. »  
Raichu leur envoya une décharge puissante, qu'ils évitèrent avec aisance. « Et fort ! Tu as pris les gants en caoutchouc, Boutch ?  
-Evidemment ! » Il se précipita sur le Raichu, et fut stoppé par un coup de boule de Qulbutoké. « Ouch, ma tête. Sale bête !  
-Toké ! »

Cassidy observait la scène, espérant trouver un moyen de passer, car le Qulbutoké s'acharnait particulièrement sur son partenaire. Elle revenait sans cesse vers ce Pokémon, qui lui disait quelque chose…  
Lorsqu'il se tourna, elle put apercevoir une immense cicatrice sur son flanc, et elle blêmit.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà vu un Qulbutoké qui ne se venge pas mais qui cogne?


	30. Part 3 - Ch 9

Et voilà le dernier chapitre (mais un épilogue et un bonus viendront s'y ajouter...)

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Ils avaient trouvé l'escalier et dévalé à toute vitesse. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers les bruits, de plus en plus puissants.  
« Mii, on se bat, là-bas… »  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent une porte entrouverte.

« Butch ! Eloigne-toi ! »  
L'homme aux cheveux verts se défit de l'étreinte de Qulbutoké et recula rapidement. « Ouf. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? Eh ? Mais tu m'as appelé par mon vrai nom ?  
-Regarde-le bien ! »  
Il posa ses yeux sur le Pokémon essoufflé, et vit également la cicatrice. « Tiens. C'était celui de Jessie… Ce brave et fidèle Qulbutoké, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver les jumeaux, haha ! »

Johanna étouffa un hoquet. C'était donc la raison de sa cicatrice ? Et cet homme… C'est lui qui avait donc tué ses frères et il en riait ?  
« Je comprends mieux sa hargne. Et la présence de ce Pokémon d'Alola… » Fit remarquer Butch.

« Et l'Eoko de ce bon vieux James. Il n'a pas eu le temps de les soigner ! » Se moqua Cassidy. « Ça va mon p'tit, pas trop déçu de n'avoir rien pu faire ? »  
Eoko fit tinter sa clochette en glas. « Pas trop déçu d'avoir vu tes maîtres se vider de leur sang ?  
-Mais la fille ? »

Cassidy pointa sa lampe torche sur l'enfant. « Ah ! Pas difficile à deviner.  
-C'est le portrait craché de Jessie. » Le garçon lui lança un second regard. « Sauf les yeux.  
-Les garçons ressemblaient plus à leur père. Je me demande à quoi aurait ressemblé le dernier… »

o

Figés devant la porte, les trois compagnons d'infortune écoutaient ce discours malsain et cruel. Miaouss aperçu le visage de Johanna, empreint de tristesse et de douleur. Une voix s'éleva, semblant venir du plus profond du pays des fantômes, rauque et fatiguée, revancharde et pleine d'une tristesse sans nom.  
« Vous… »  
Les deux Rocket se figèrent.

« Butch, ça vient de derrière. Continue à observer la gamine et ses Pokémons, je me retourne. » Chuchota Cassidy.  
« Vous… Je vous tuerais. »

Elle tourna doucement la tête. Remarquant à peine les deux autres en retrait, elle ne vit que Miaouss, au poil entièrement blanc. Il semblait très vieux et prêt à mettre en application ses menaces, notamment grâce à un sabre court qu'il brandissait.  
Elle étouffa un juron, et la petite fille hurla.

« Miaouss ! Ils ont tué papa et maman, ils l'ont dit ! Et lui, il a tué mes frères ! Miaouss ! Fait quelque chose, fait quelque choooose !  
-Johanna ! »

o

Eoko, comprenant ce qui était sur le point de se passer, entoura de sa queue les yeux de la petite.  
Elle entendit surtout des cris, des coups, le bruissement de l'acier. Elle ressentit le picotement caractéristique d'une décharge électrique à proximité, et un liquide chaud qui éclaboussait ses jambes.  
Elle écouta encore, fascinée, le bruit des morceaux de corps qui tombent, des os qui se brisent, la respiration rauque d'un mourant.

Puis Eoko la tira en avant, lui fit prendre un chemin détourné pour sortir. Il n'ôta sa queue de ses yeux qu'au pied de l'escalier. Mr. Mime et Yanméga les précédaient.  
« Raichu ?  
-Chuuu ! » Soulagée d'entendre sa voix dans son dos, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne regarda pas ses pieds éclaboussés de sang, elle ne regarda pas les Pokémons éclaboussés de sang, et elle eut du mal à supporter la lumière du jour quand ils sortirent par la porte de la cuisine.

Enfin, elle regarda autour. Tout le monde était là, sauf Miaouss.  
« Miaouss ? Miaouss ? »  
Les autres Pokémons baissèrent la tête. Soudain, un bruit de pas provint de la cuisine. Trainant derrière lui son sabre, Miaouss sortit et s'effondra.  
« Tu es là ! Pardon, pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu peux parler. Tu peux rester avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le croire et tu as essayé de me protéger, mais tu ne pouvais pas…  
-Jo…  
-Tu ne pouvais pas m'épargner la réalité.  
-Jo… Écoute-moi. »

La petite fille desserra son étreinte, et remarqua que tous les Pokémons s'étaient approchés, et qu'ils pleuraient tous.  
« Je suis désolé… Eoko, tu avais raison. Le repos ne se trouve pas dans la vengeance. Mais je l'ai fait, et il ne faut pas que je le regrette, car j'ai sauvé Johanna. Il faut que tous… vous viviez votre vie et trouviez des buts beaucoup plus beaux que la vengeance. Et garder un œil sur Johanna.  
-Toké ! » Tous les autres approuvèrent. Aucun ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux de la plaie mortelle qui le traversait de part en part.

« Johanna…  
-Miaouss…  
-Je suis vieux, mon poil a blanchi, j'ai été au bout de mes forces. Je suis né avant la guerre, j'étais déjà un adulte quand j'ai rencontré tes parents. Sans ces années de bonheur à Alola, auprès de vous, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps. » Sa voix se brisa. « Je les aimais, tu sais ? Je les aimais tellement. Et j'aimais tes frères, et je t'aime plus que tout.  
-Miaouss, reste… Tu es le seul qui peut me parler d'eux… » Il pleura doucement.

« J'aurais dû te poursuivre, toi, au lieu d'eux… Pour veiller sur toi, pour t'apprendre ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de t'apprendre. Pardon. » Il gémit de douleur. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que Raichu dit ? Vous avez un lien particulier.  
-Oui, quand il veut que je le comprenne. Sacha disait aussi qu'il comprenait son Pikachu.  
-Bien. » Miaouss regarda la souris électrique dans les yeux, et des souvenirs sélectionnés se transférèrent dans la mémoire du Pokémon. « Au fur et à mesure que tu lui raconteras, ils s'effaceront.  
-Raiiiii ! »

Tournant la tête une dernière fois vers Johanna qui déposait un baiser sur son front, il lui demanda de le ramener à Alola. Elle lui promit dans un murmure.  
Au moment de fermer les yeux, il songea que sa prédiction ne s'était pas réalisée : il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Ne reste que l'épilogue...


	31. Part 3 - Épilogue

je m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'épilogue...

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola, Partie 3: "Hoopaï signifie vengeance"**_

 _ **Épilogue**_

[…] … aucune trace de Johanna Morgan dans les archives. Soit les archives ont brûlés pendant la guerre, comme beaucoup d'autres, soit elle vécut sous un autre nom. Il y a par contre d'autres éléments qui inscrivent cette histoire dans notre monde. C'est bel et bien l'assassinat de Butch et Cassidy qui déclencha un conflit ouvert entre la Team Plasma et la Team Rocket, bientôt suivit par les gouvernements locaux et par le reste du continent. Seul l'archipel d'Alola et les îles Orange, de par leur insularité, échappèrent à la Seconde Guerre.  
Une autre trace, plus amusante, consiste en un lot d'affiche au musée du music-hall. On peut y voir les annonces des spectacles de la troupe de Qulbutoké, qui connut un succès international.

Les mémoires de mon aïeul évoquent souvent Jessie, James et Miaouss, mais pas la période de la troisième histoire – s'il en a eu vent, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant de mourir à la bataille de Verchamps. Il se peut également que certains faits aient été exagérés (rien que les premiers vers contiennent une exagération : Miaouss ne cessa pas complètement de parler, puisqu'il put s'entretenir une dernière fois avec Johanna), surtout qu'il s'agit de l'une des premières histoires que les Pokémons aient transmises aux humains, avant même les légendes plus populaires sur la théogonie et Arceus, et qu'elle a dû souffrir des affres des premières traductions.

La plupart des versions s'achèvent avec la mort du héros, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie vous écrire les derniers vers de la version que ma mèreme racontait. Il y a des détails qu'elle tirait de sa grand-mère, qui, parait-il, avait connu Miaouss.

 _Sous le marbre, une plage de sable chaud  
Le soleil fait briller son pelage crème  
Miaouss apaisé regarde les deux enfants,  
Mes frères, et leurs parents, les miens, qu'il aimait.  
Je les retrouverais, éternellement beaux._

* * *

Et voilà... c'est fini! Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour un petit bonus de derrière les fagots!

Encore merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


	32. Bonus

A l'origine de cette histoire, il y avait une série de drabbles créés pour la semaine du rocketshipping que j'ai eu envie d'étoffer un peu... les voici!

* * *

 _ **Aloha from Alola: les drabbles**_

 _ **Lundi 15/08/16: Premier baiser**_  
Des petits points sur l'horizon, grossissants au fur et à mesure, trahissaient la présence des îles. Si on les voyait de si loin, c'était grâce au temps clair, et cela rendait Miaouss encore plus impatient d'y accoster.  
« J'ai lu dans le guide que les Miaouss de cet archipel étaient les compagnons des princes et des rois !  
-Hmmm-hm. » Lui répondit James. Lui aussi il observait les îles, mais pas avec le même entrain que son compagnon.  
« Il parait qu'ils ont des pouvoirs psychiques !  
-Cool. » Miaouss fronça les sourcils devant l'air vague de son ami. Il jeta un œil en arrière pour vérifier que Jessie n'était pas dans les parages – elle se prélassait sur un transat de l'autre côté du bateau.  
« Mes pouvoirs psychiques, à moi, me permettent de faire une prédiction.  
-Ah, tiens.  
-C'est que, sur l'une de ses îles, tu embrasseras enfin Jessie. »  
Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait le changement de son état d'esprit, mais Miaouss ne s'y trompais pas : Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux, et il sembla soudainement beaucoup plus intéressés par les îles.

 _ **Mardi 16/08/16: Rendez-vous romantique**_  
Miaouss avait toujours raison, ou du moins, il fit en sorte que sa prédiction se réalise. Il avait suffisamment préparé en amont cette soirée, il n'avait plus qu'à… hum, prendre le large jusqu'à ce que ses amis lui reviennent en filant le parfait amour.  
James fit tout ce que le Pokémon bavard avait conseillé, vraiment, il n'y avait aucune fausse note. Le garçon lui-même sentait que cela se passait bien et que, définitivement, c'était ce rendez-vous qui scellerait son amour éternel pour Jessie.  
Jessie fit tout ce que Miaouss lui avait conseillé, vraiment, il n'y avait aucune fausse note. Et en voyant le regard de James, elle savait que sa robe, classe et sexy, faisait son petit effet. C'est elle qui proposa la promenade sur la plage, après le diner. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui avoue son amour sous un cocotier. Et si, au bout du cinquantième cocotier (oui, elle les comptait !), rien ne s'était passé, c'était elle qui l'embrasserait.  
Le quarante-deuxième cocotier était un Noadcoco à long cou, et rien ne se passa comme prévu.

 _ **Mercredi 17/08/16: Danse**_  
Pendant le diner, le moment le plus amusant avait été assuré par un Brindibou qui s'était invité en plein milieux des danses traditionnelles. Il sautillait au milieu des jupes de paille tressées en tentant d'imiter les danseurs, qui s'amusaient à l'accueillir dans leur danse. Ils étaient si accueillant qu'un premier couple se leva pour les rejoindre, puis un dresseur et son Lippoutou s'y mirent aussi, et bientôt, c'est tout le restaurant qui se trémoussait au son des tambours et des chants.  
Jessie adorait. Enfin une danse ou il n'était pas nécessaire d'être distinguée, ou l'on pouvait juste être cool et s'amuser ! Tout en étant sensuelle, évidemment. Et elle ne se priva pas pour se rapprocher de James.

Du côté de celui-ci… Eh bien, ça le changeait agréablement des cours de danse de Jessiebelle, hum ?

 _ **Jeudi: 18/08/16: Mariage**_  
Dooooonc, pensa Miaouss, ça avait foiré. Et en plus de ça, James était partis aussitôt dans les montagnes de l'archipel pour y faire – y fuir ? – Arceus sait quoi. Il mit trois jours à pouvoir soutirer une information de Jessie.  
« Après que le problème sur la plage… tu savais que ce fichu truc était de type dragon ?  
-Mais après ?  
-On était mouillé, remplis de sable collant, et j'étais frustrée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses…  
-Et tu l'as engueuler ! Et il s'est enfuit en pleurant !  
-Non ! Enfin, oui, mais il est resté. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire pour me conquérir, et moi, comme la dernière des idiotes finies, j'ai dit que j'épouserais le premier qui me rapporterait un Goupix de glace comme on en trouve dans les montagnes ici… »  
Miaouss jura et se pris la tête entre les mains.

 _ **Vendredi 19/08/16: Taquineries/chatouilles**_  
James avait passé deux semaines au lit après ça. Quelle ironie de choper une bronchite dans les îles tropicales… Ah, et il n'avait pas vu de Goupix, seulement ces saletés de Sabelette et Sablairau... Cela le rendait de très mauvaise humeur, et il grognait littéralement sous sa couette.  
Miaouss avait essayé de ronronné pour l'apaiser, mais il n'était pas réceptif. Alors, le félin avait encouragé Jessie a… Eh bien, lui enlever l'idée du Goupix de la tête.  
Elle avait grogné et s'était dirigé vers la chambre du malade en traînant les pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miaouss entendit de grands éclats de rire provenir de l'étage. Il monta les escaliers silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte : Ces deux grands enfants s'étaient lancés dans un concours de chatouille. A priori, Jessie était en train de gagner.  
Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, avant de rebrousser chemin : un long silence avait fait place aux taquineries joyeuses. Inquiet, il se précipita dans la chambre, ou il constata que… Sa prédiction s'était enfin avérée juste !

 _ **Samedi 20/08/16: Famille/Enfants**_  
Cette-fois-là, ils n'avaient pas pris le bateau pour poursuivre les morveux et leur précieux Pikachu, c'était plutôt l'inverse : ils virent, après quelques mois, les gamins débarquer sur leur petit morceau de paradis. Avec un peu de chance, ceux-là viendraient à bout de la Team Skull… Enfin… Cela ne les concernait plus.  
Sacha, par réflexe, avait demandé à Pikachu de leur lancer une attaque éclair. La souris électrique avait refusé, de même que le Pokémon du nouveau compagnon du morveux : un Ossatueur un peu… flippant. Aucun n'avait voulu, d'instinct, attaquer l'ex-Team Rocket, et c'était un grand mystère.  
Cela se fini par un pique-nique sur la plage, à parler du bon vieux temps. Jessie et James avait raconté pourquoi ils avaient quitté la Team, et Sacha donnait des nouvelles de Pierre, Ondine, Aurore et tous les autres. Comme ils se questionnaient sur la réaction de leurs Pokémon, Pikachu interrogea Miaouss, un peu à l'écart.  
« Piii… Pika ?  
-Non, ils ne le savent pas encore.  
-Ossaaaa ! » Intervint Ossatueur.  
« Oh oui, je suis heureux aussi. Leur famille… » Il se reprit. « Ma famille va s'agrandir ! »

 _ **Dimanche 21/08/16: Vacances/Activités ensemble**_  
Jo adorait les sorties en famille. C'était son moment préféré de la semaine. Parfois, ils allaient au cinéma, et ils avaient droit à une critique cinématographique de Miaouss, fin connaisseur. Parfois ils allaient au restaurant, ou à une fête sur la plage, ou au Parc Pokémon, sur l'île d'à côté.  
Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était la chasse aux souris électriques. Ses parents étaient vraiment passés maîtres là-dedans, et les Raichus des îles d'Alola étaient vraiment marrant à attraper. Elle prenait sa planche de surf et allait les poursuivre sur les vagues. Quand elle était petite, elle montait sur la planche de sa maman, mais maintenant, elle était assez grande. Son papa lui avait offert des gants en caoutchouc pour résister, mais les Raichus avaient compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et jamais ils ne l'avaient électrocuté.  
Après, elle rentrait jouer avec ses amis sur la plage. Sa peau n'était pas de la même couleur que la leur, et ses parents lui parlaient souvent de Kanto, et de leur enfance, solitaire et triste, chacun à sa façon. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère : C'était au creux de cette crique que sa famille s'était construite, et ici, le mot « famille » voulait dire que personne n'était abandonné.

* * *

En relisant, je me rends compte que j'ai gardé certains passages tels quels, que j'ai dévié sur d'autres... Voilà! C'est fini et bien fini maintenant!

Bonnes vacances à tous.


End file.
